A Legendary game of Truth or Dare!
by Pyr0Devil
Summary: The legendaries are at the mercy of a zorua with powers they can only dream of. But all the zorua wants is to play, what you ask? Title says it.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**A/N Another fanfiction! I decided to start a truth or dare fanfic starring the legendary pokemons. Dares by PM please! If you didn't read my first fic 'What a Trip!' then I recommend you to. Might make you understand the start better, if not, it doesn't matter much. I don't own pokemon**

* * *

_At the Hall of Origin_

The legendaries were doing their work or relaxing in the hall, all seems well and peaceful here. That was, until the doors crashed open and a small black fox appeared.

"Hmm… A zorua, how'd it get in here" Latios muttered

"Not you again! I though a new fic would me we'd be rid of you!" Arceus screamed

"… And even Arceus is scared of it" Latios continued to talk to himself

"Yes, I am scared of it, with good reason too! And everyone should!" Arceus said to Latios

"Why? Looks like a normal zorua to me" Victini asked

"Well, he's actually a pokehuman, named Pyro. Don't ask, all I know is pokehumans don't need to be a legendary to transform between pokemon and human forms. They also have more power than most of us combined"

"Hah! I'd like to see that" Mewtwo scoffed. The zorua snapped his fingers and said

"Now, I made a barrier around this hall, nobody can teleport away" Most of the legendaries didn't believe him and tried to teleport. Only to be zapped by electricity

"Ok, I believe you now" A burnt Mewtwo slowly said. The other legendaries nodded.

"Ok, now that you 'mons believe me, we can proceed to the point" Pyro said

"And what exactly is it this time" Rayquaza asked

"I hope it's fun!" Mew shouted out

"Don't worry your little heads! It's fun! For me, at least! We, are going to play truth or dare!" He announced. Arceus, Mew, Giratina, Latias, Rayquaza, Ho-oh, Lugia, Zekrom, Reshiram, Palkia and Dialga cheered. The rest of the legendaries looked at them. Arceus telepathically told them

_"__Quickly! Cheer! Or he will punish us, his punishments are way worse than the psycho plant Celebi!"_

After hearing that from the Goddess of pokemon, they all cheered too.

"Good to see that you're enthusiastic!" Pyro smiled, baring his fangs. They saw that and shivered a little, even though it is not cold.

Okay! You heard them! We are gonna play Truth or dare with the legendaries! Base genders:

Female: Arceus, Reshiram, Latias, Mew, Celebi, Mesprit, Articuno, Moltres, Suicune, Ho-oh, Kyogre, Dialga, Cresselia, Phione, Shaymin, Virizion, Meloetta, Heatran, Uxie, Manaphy

Male: Zapdos, Mewtwo, Raikou, Entei, Lugia, All the Regi, Latios, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, Azelf, Palkia, Manaphy, Darkrai, Victini, Cobalion, Terrakion, Thundurus, Tornadus, Landorus, Zekrom, Kyurem, Keldeo, Genesect

- Mew and Arceus can change other pokemon's gender

- Has to remain T rated

- No marriage

- Fun!

- (Preferred) No 'forever' stuff

* * *

**A/N There you go! Please review and send me dares! Just a note, this will not be the top priority, so it may be updated less often. But since I don't have any ideas for my main fic, I will have time for this! Review and Dares!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own pokemon**

* * *

_At the Hall of Origin_

"Hey guys! I'm back"

"Whyyyyyyyy?!" most of the legendaries answered the zorua

"And I have a review!"

"Nooooo!" All of them moaned

"From Aurawarrior13!"

**_Truths:_**

**_Arceus? What's your opinion on each legendary?_**

**_Ray: If you could do anything to Latias without anyone doing anything to stop you, what would you do?_**

**_Lugia: Who's your favorite fellow Legendary?_**

**_Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos: what's your relationship with each other?_**

**_Suicune, Entei, Raikou: same thing as the Bird Trio_**

**_Dares: _**

**_I dare Entei and Raikou to fight over Suicune_**

**_Arceus you have to kiss one of the male legendaries_**

**_Ray you will have to be in the same room as Mewtwo and a sugar-hyped Mew_**

**_Darkrai has to learn a move based on Light_**

**_Same thing for Cresselia except a Dark move_**

**_Keldeo needs to sing Roar by Katy Perry_**

"Ah! Good guy AuraWarrior13, now truths first!" Pyro shouted "Arceus? Opinions on each legendary please?"

"Well, Reshiram is nice but a bit shy. Latias is one hella tough girl. Mew very playful and don't let her near sugar-"

"Why! I can behave myself!" Mew shouted

"Hmph! As if!" Latias huffed

"Carrying on. Celebi is a psychopath. Mesprit, too emotional-"

"WWAAAAAAA!" Mesprit cried

"That's the proof. Articuno is a bit harsh when it comes to criticizing things. Moltres is normal. Suicune is one who is flirty. Ho-oh is one timid bird I'd say. Kyogre is a sadist, like you. Dialga likes to prank people. Cressilia is just a nice girl. I don't know about Phione, she won't talk to anyone. Shaymin is a bit rough-"

"Like your face!" Shaymin interrupted

"OOOOOOHHH! Burn!" Rayquaza shouted and everyone laughed

"Shut it Ray! Virizion is also shy. Meloetta sings everytime I talk to her so I don't know much. Heatran thinks she's bad at everything. Uxie is a know-it-all. Manaphy is the same as Phione. On with the boys next, Zapdos flirts with just about anyone at any time-"

"Are you free tomorrow night? [Winks]"

"Ugh! Mewtwo is very secretive and boring. Raikou is fun to be around with. Entei has a fiery attitude. Lugia acts like a soldier. Regice, Registeel, Regirock and Regigigas just make weird noises, I don't know about them. Latios is a loner"

"Why do they all say that to me?" Latios asked to himself

"Groudon is over-confident. Rayquaza tries to be funny and fails a lot. Jirachi sleeps too much…"

"zzzzzz… Mm, hmm? Someone say my name? [Rubs eyes]"

"My point exactly. Deoxys is a sadist. Azelf likes to blackmail others. Palkia worries way too much. Darkrai also pranks people by putting them to sleep and making them have nightmares without knowing. Victini plays too much with Mew. Cobalion, still in the chivalry mode. Terrakion, likes to fight too much. Thundurus and Tornadus causes mayhem together"

"Hahaha Thun thun thun!" Thundurus laughed

"Landorus is more responsible and keeps them in check-"

"Ow!" Thundurus cried out. Landorus had whacked him on the head

"Zekrom, he plays pranks that usually go too far (like in Paris). Any that heard Kyurem's voice before should feel privileged. Keldeo is almost hyper all the time. Genesect just stands there and interrupts people for fu-"

"Not true"

"See! Well, lastly, Giratina. He's a sweet guy although he doesn't talk much. There! Done, finally!"

"Congrats" Pyro said, he turned to Rayquaza "Ray, if you could do anything to Latias without anyone doing anything to stop you, what would you do?" He looked at Latias and grinned

"Well, I would hav-" He saw Latias glared and clenched her fists (claws?). He gulped "I… er…. I would dance with her!"

"Okay? Whatever works I guess. Next! Lugia, who's your favorite fellow Legendary?"

"I'd say Ho-oh"

"Really?! Thank you Lugy!" Ho-oh hugged him

"You're welcome" He said, laughing

"Ahem, well. Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos, what's your relationship with each other?"

"We are sisters" Articuno answered

"Hey! How about me?!" Zapdos cried out

"We don't consider a flirty pervert our brother" She replied

"Ooohh, that's gotta sting" Raikou exclaimed and everyone laughed

"Okay, calm down everyone. We have a lot more to do. Same question for you three" Pyro stated, pointing to Raikou, Entei and Suicune

"Well, we're just normal siblings, although I want to be much more than that to Rai~" Suicune flirted to Raikou

"WHAT! And you never frickin thought to tell ME?!" Entei roared

"Shut it En. Now, the dares! Rai and En has to fight over for Suicune"

"Oh it's on!" Entei exclaimed

"Go Rai!"

"Shut up Sui" The two beasts circled each other, this went on for a bit until Entei pounced and used Fire blast, knocking Raikou out in one hit

"Hahahah-" He laughed, before Suicune used Hydro Pump on him

"Don't you dare hurt Rai!" She shouted

"Now, Arceus, kiss one of the males!" Pyro snickered

"WHAAAT?!" Arceus and the male legendaries shouted.

"Do it, or I get a chance to torture you"

"Fine" She said hesitantly, walking over to the group of male legendaries.

"Wha-mmph?!" Giratina was shocked as Arceus looked and kissed him. Ray wolf-whistled before getting whacked behind the head by Latias.

"Okay! Ray you will have to be in the same room as Mewtwo and a sugar-hyped Mew! This'll be fun" Pyro snapped his fingers and Rayquaza, Mewtwo and Mew were teleported into an enclosed room. Mew was tearing into a bag of sugar. The others were looking into the 50 inch TV that showed the room via security camera.

The screen showed Rayquaza screaming and banging on the door. Mew eating pure sugar like there's no tomorrow. Mewtwo just stood there, conjured his lab notes and began to study them. After a while, Mew was flying around screaming and firing attacks of all kinds. Rayquaza was on the ground curled up in a ball

"Why me?! I hate you Pyro and Aurawarrior!" He cried. About 5 minutes later, Mewtwo took pity on Rayquaza and grabbed Mew by the tail and jabbed one of his fingers to the base of her neck, hard. Making her fall unconscious.

"I owe you Mewtwo! Thank you very much" Raquaza thanked him

"That was anti-climactic, but it was fun while it lasted" Pyro muttered, teleporting the three of them back

"Darkrai! You have to learn a light move, Cresselia has to learn a dark move!"

"What if we don't?" Darkrai asked

"You wanna try?"

"Yeah, I ain't scared of no zoruas"

"Me too!" Cresselia shouted out, annoyed that the zorua can force them to do whatever he wants.

"Okay! Fine by me!" Pyro called out, ecstatic

"Darkrai and Cresselia, you lived a good life. It is sad that you have to die so young" Arceus said, as if she were praying.

Pyro:[Takes them to a room with 2 chairs and a tv]

Darkrai and Cresselia got chained into the chairs and was forced to watch Barney for 5 hours straight.

"Now while we wait for them, Keldeo!"

"Yea?"

"You sing Roar by Katy Perry"

Keldeo: [Sings Roar]

All the legendaries laughed at his high-pitched voice

"Ok then! You guys dun gude!"

"You mean 'done good'" Uxie said

"What ev' Ux. That's all for now, I'll leave you be!" And with that, Pyro exited

* * *

**A/N Yay! First chapter done! Send in more Truth or dare questions! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't own pokemon**

* * *

_At the Hall of Origin_

"It's good to be back!"

"For you! Not for us!" The legendaries shouted at Pyro. He glared at them and they backed away.

"First, let's let out Darky and Cress" He teleported the lunar duo out

"I love you, you love me. We all lov-" Cresselia sang with Darkrai

"Shut it, both of you" They both shut up at the voice of their torturer

"We got another set of dares!"

"What? It's not even 12 hours yet!" Arceus shouted

"Too bad, I like my reviewers too much to make them wait. This one's from Silverbird22!"

**_Hello Pokemon peeps I'm just a happy go lucky Florges here to torture you all._**

**_Arceus: Pink frilly tutu time!_**

**_You know what Arceus change everybody's gender_**

**_Zapdos your awesome have a pokepuff_**

**_Everybody who has hands or something like that read Blastys Pokemon rap battle fic out loud_**

**_Zekrom: you still owe me 1000 poke puffs on the bet we made last month PAY UP (it was on who would be announced for ssb next I said Lucina he said chrom)_**

**_Bye bye peeps_**

"Ohhh Arcy~" Pyro called

"W-w-what?" She asked. Pyro snapped his fingers and Arceus disappeared in a bright glow of white.

"Is she evolving?" Ho-oh asked. Then the glow disappeared, Arceus stood there, dressed in a frilly pink tutu.

"Even better than evolving" Raikou said, laughing. Everyone stared for a while and started lauging, some were rolling on the floor, others were banging on tabletops or the floor. Arceus just stood there fuming.

"Arcy~"

"What!" she snapped

"One, it's impolite to snap. Two, you have to change everyone's gender!" Pyro scolded her

"Fine. You know what? Fine, I give up. I don't fricking care anymore" There was a bright flash and all the girls turned into boys and vice-versa.

"What the-" Groudon looked at herself, then at Arceus, who was now a male legendary "Wahhahaahahah! Your tutu looks even better on a male's body!"

Arceus was still fuming "Just shut up Groudon!" He shouted in a deep voice, but the legendaries continued to laugh at him. The cute zorua was rolling on the floor laughing before controlling himself and stood back up on all fours and conjured a pokepuff in front of Zapdos

"Ohmygod! A pokepuff! GimmeGimmeGimmeGimme!" She grabbed the Pokepuff and chomped on it

"Gross" Latios said quietly

"Okay! Everyone who has hands or claws come around!" Pyro called. Reshiram, Zekrom, Latias, Mew, Celebi, Mesprit, Meloetta, Uxie, Mewtwo, Lugia, The Regis, Latios, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, Azelf, Palkia, Darkrai, Victini, Thundurus, Tornadus, Landorus, Kyurem and Genesect scurried towards him.

"Read these! Out loud" Handing them a tablet with Blasty's Pokemon Rap Battle on them each.

All of them read it out loud while the others watched and laughed. Once they were finished

"How was it?"

"It was fun but I'm sure glad it was done, dawg" Victini answered and everyone laughed.

"I liked it a bit, but now I'm addicted to it!" Landorus exclaimed. Everyone laughed more

"…" Kyurem was silent, no surprises there.

"Zekky~" Pyro called

"What up, dawg" She replied

"Wahahaahhaa, heheheheh…heh… anyways! You still owe Silverbird 1000 poke puffs on the bet we made last month PAY UP! Don't keep my reviewers waiting!"

"But how? I don't have it now"

"[Sigh] Go bake it then" Pyro said, pointing to the kitchen

* * *

_30 minutes later_

"Yes I think I got it-[BOOOOOM!]"

"What'd you do Zek?" Reshiram asked

"Blew up the oven, hope you don't mind!" Zekrom answered back

"[Sigh] Here you go! [Conjures up a 1000 pokepuffs]" Pyro sighed

"Thanks! I'll go give it now!" Zekrom shouted before leaving the hall, everyone watched her

"Don't get any ideas now! I allowed only her to leave, none of you can!"

"Dangit!" Arceus muttered

"Whelp, that's all for now! Get some rest!" Pyro said

"I love you, you lo-"

"SHUT UP CRESS!" Pyro shouted, scaring everyone. "Oh, Arcy, turn everyone back to their own gender" He then teleported out of here and Arceus did exactly what he said after sighing to himself!

* * *

**A/N 'Nother chapter done! More questions please! MOAR! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't own pokemon. Note: I changing my style of writing for this fic**

* * *

_At the Hall of Origin_

Pyro: "I'm baack~"

All legendaries: Dangit!

Pyro: [Glares] what was that? Did I hear you guys say you want some time in solitary watching Barney?

All legendaries: Hail, Lord Pyro has returned [cheers]

Pyro: Got some reviews! We got two sets to do today. First is our friend Aurawarrior13!

**_Thanks for doing my dares! Here's more_**

**_Truths_**

**_Mew, who do you like more? Jirachi, or Celebi?_**

**_All: what do you do for fun in summer? Besides vacation. I mean what do you do at the Hall of Origin?_**

**_Dares: *comes in with RPG* (rocket powered gun) ok Darkrai and Cresselia you better learn the moves or else! Aha, aha ahahahAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_Sorry that's all I got right now. Write On!_**

Pyro: No probs Aura! Ok, Mew!

Mew: Yes?

Pyro: Who do you like more? Jirachi or Celebi?

Mew: Jirachi of course! He gives me candies if I wish for them hard enough!

Everyone: [Glares at Jirachi]

Jirachi: [Sweats] Uh, I can't help it! She's too cute!

Raikou: [Wolf-whistles] Ooohh, I sense some love in the air~

Jirachi: [Sweats and blushes] N-n-no! Not like that!

Pyro: Anyways! Everyone! What do you do for fun in summer, besides vacation, in the Hall of Origin?

Arceus: [Sigh] I look over them and stop any stupid stunts from happening

Reshiram: I usually gossip with my best friends

Latias and Latios: We hang out with each other

Mew: Find candy!

Celebi: Killl!

Mesprit: Talk to others

Articuno: listen in on other people's chats

Moltres: Hang around with Articuno, I guess?

Suicune: I stay by Raikou's side

Ho-oh and Lugia: We just stand around and talk to others

Kyrogre: Cause tsunamis and fight Groudon

Dialga: Pranks! :P

Cresselia: I usually heal up others when they're injured

Phione and Manaphy: …

Shaymin: I like criticizing others!

Virizion: I h-hang around w-with my friends

Meloetta: Everybody dance now!~

Heatran: I'm ugly…[Cries]

Uxie and Mewtwo: I study and read books

Zapdos: I know all the girls actually love me but don't want to admit it!

Raikou: I make jokes, 'nuff said

Entei: Hang round, problem with that?!

All the Regis: Beeb boop bleep beep bep boop!

Latios: I like talking to myself

Groudon: [Flexes muscle] wanna fight me?

Rayquaza: Make jokes!

Jirachi: Sleep [Yawns], Goodnight [goes to sleep]

Deoxys: torture others!

Pyro: Starting to like you Deo!

Azelf: Secretly videoing and taking pictures to blackmail

Everyone else: Stalker!

Palkia: I like inventing

Darkrai: Pranks fer dayz!

Victini: Play with Mew!

Mew: Yay!

Cobalion: I help the women [goes to Arceus] would you like anything to drink?

Terrakion: I fight Groudon! And beat him!

Groudon: In your dreams!

Thundurus and Tornadus: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Landoru: I stop Thun and Tor

Zekrom: Plan for pranks!

Kyurem: …

Keldeo: Play with Mew and Vict-

Genesect: Listen to conversations

Giratina: Stand around and chat

Pyro: Wow! You guys lead such boring lives!

Everyone: Shut up!

Pyro: And now, I welcome… Aurawarrior13!

Aura: [Barges in with an RPG on each shoulder]

Arceus: Ah! The crazy riolu appears

Aura: [Ignores Arceus] Ok! Darkrai and Cresselia you better learn the moves or else! Aha, aha ahahahAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone: [Backs up slightly]

Darkrai: [Learns Light screen]

Cresselia: [Learns Dark Pulse]

Darkrai and Cresselia: There, happy?

Aura: Yep, here are your rewards! [Fires an RPG at each of them]

Darkrai and Cresselia: AAAaaaaahhhh! [Boooom!]

Aura: I'll be taking my leave now! Nice to be back in another fic, Pyro [Fist-bump Pyro]

Pyro: See ya later! [Aura leaves]

Pyro: [Revives Darkrai and Cresselia] Now! We have Hero Lumanite!

**_They're in pain... Good..._**

**_Here's a few truths for ya_**

**_Latias, how do you really feel about Ray? _**

**_Same question to Arceus but with Tina._**

**_Cel do you really like killing fun or is it a force of habit? _**

**_Darkrai, what product do you use to get your hair like that? It's EPIC!_**

**_Kyurem do you eat kids or is that just bs?_**

**_Dares 3(:3) ... _**

**_Mew talk normally for the rest of the day_**

**_Any three of you accept torture from Pyro. And by any three of you _**

**_, I mean Mewtwo Ho-oh and Victini_**

**_Arceus make the regi' s talk normally or listen to justin-... Yeah you get it_**

**_Kyorge have a battle to the faint with Palkia_**

**_Kyurem sing 'Sexy Back'_**

**_Everybody dance now!_**

**_All males have to dress in pretty pink and baby blue skirts_**

**_That's it, Light's out!_**

Pyro: Okay! We've got a lot! Latias! How do you really feel about Ray?

Rayquaza: [Looks at Latias with puppy-eyes]

Latias: [Grunts] He's fine for a boyfriend, I guess

Rayquaza: YEAAAAAAA!

Latios: WHAAATTT!

Pyro: How 'bout you Arcy, how do you really feel about Tina? Hmm~

Arceus: [Blushes] Well, he's really kind and sweet. I think I like him

Giratina: [Blushes hard] Really Arcy? Thank you very much!

Pyro: Now! Back from the awkward moment, Celebi! Do you like killing or is it force of habit?

Celebi: [Teleports random man in and slashes his throat with knife] Killl!

Pyro: She's just a psychopath who likes blood and killing. Darkrai! What product do you use to get your hair like that?

Darkrai: [Runs hand through hair] It's my own secret recipe, can't tell anyone about that

Pyro: That's suspicious, anyways! Kyurem! Do you eat kids?

Kyurem:… … … [whispers] no

Everyone: [Shocked] He actually spoke! Oh my God! [Freaks out]

Pyro: Moving on! Mew, you have to talk normally for the rest of the chapter!

Mew: No! Sugar!

Pyro: [Holds up sign that says Torture]

Mew: Ok! I will talk normally for the rest of the day!

Everyone: [Le Gasp!]

Pyro: Heheheheheheh! Mewtwo, Ho-oh and Victini!

The three: Yes?

Pyro: The dare is that I get to 'have fun' with you three

The three: [Shivers]

Pyro: [Turns Mewtwo into a rock and throws it to Mew]

Mew: Yay! A rock! I'm going to have fun playing with you, rock!

Pyro: [Makes Ho-oh fart rainbows nonstop]

Everyone: Oh! Hahahahahaha! Hey Ho-oh! Why're ya farting rainbows?

Ho-oh: I am? [looks back] [Screams and runs around, creating rainbows]

Victini: [Looks at Ho-oh, Mewtwo and then used puppy-eyes on Pyro]

Pyro: Hmm… I'll let you go Vic, you're too cute to torture

Victini: [Whispers] Yes!

Pyro: Arcy! Make the regis talk normally or suffer Hero Lumanite's punishment!

Arceus: I'm only scared of your punishments, bring on the punishment!

Pyro: [Snaps fingers]

Arceus: [Gets chained to chair with headphones on, listening to Justin Bieber's Baby 10hr loop] Fuuuu-!

Pyro: Kyogre! Battle Palkia till one of you faints!

Kyogre: It's on!

Palkia: [Uses Spacial Rend]

Kyogre: [Faints]

Pyro: That was anti-climactic. Kyruem! Sing 'Sexy Back'!

Kyurem: [Shakes head]

Pyro: Torture?

Kyurem: [Nods]

Everyone: Le Gasp! Kyurem sure is brave!

Kyurem: [Gets send into a chair and forced to listen to Justin Bieber like Arceus]

Pyro: [Sweatdrop] His face is still emotionless… Everybody dance!

Everybody: [Dances awkwardly]

Pyro: you call that dancing? Looks more like a magikarp flopping around! Anyways! [Snaps fingers]

All the males: WTF! Why are we in these pink and blue skirts!

Females: Fits you guys a lot

Males: Shut up!

Pyro: That's all for today!

All: Thank God!

Arceus: AAaaaaaaahhhhhhh! [Flails around wildly]

* * *

**A/N 'Nother chapter done! More questions please! MOAR (preferably dares)! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

_At the Hall of Origin_

Pyro: Hii everyone~

Everyone: Ugh! I'm sick of this!

Pyro: [Glares]

Everyone: [Sweats] Yayyy! More dares for us!

Pyro: That's better! Short ones for now! First is from bondinglucario!

**_Hello! I see the reaction was funny enough, hehehe  
Truth:  
- Arceus, do you really have kids?  
- Celebi, which person you can't kill?  
- Latias, do you really love Ash?_**

Dare:  
- I dare Ray to kiss Latias!  
- Manaphy, use heartswap to swap Arceus with Ash Ketchum!  
- If the third question is yes, then I dare you to confess it!

Pyro: Short, but to the point! Arceus, do you really have kids?

Arceus: Seeing that I created everything, I'd say yes. All the legendaries are my kids

Pyro: Only the legendaries?

Arceus: Yes, Mew created the normal pokemons

Mew: Yeah! I wanted some company

Pyro: Well! I'm glad my pokemon form's mother isn't you, Arcy. I'm glad Mew is!

Arceus: Grrr

Mew: Yay!

Pyro: so, Celebi! Who can't you kill?

Celebi: Killl… All… No kill Pyro…. No kill pokehumans….kill all

Pyro: [Sweatdrops] I think she means she can kill everyone except pokehumans like me

Celebi: Kill all… No kill Pokehumans

Pyro: Latias, do you really love Ash?

Latias: Yep!

Rayquaza: Whyyyyy?! What about him is better than me?!

Latias: He is not a failure like you

Raikou: Oooohhh! Burnt by your crush!

Everyone: [Laughs]

Pyro: That's a good one Latias [High fives her]

Latias: What? It's true

Pyro: Anyways! Ray! Kiss Latias!

Latias: What?!

Pyro: You heard me! [Pulls out Desert Eagle]

Rayquaza: Don't have to tell me twice! [Kisses Latias]

Latias: [Kisses back]

Pyro: I guess what they say about people fighting each other to hide the fact they love each other is true

_5 minutes later_

Pyro: Tia, Ray! You can stop now!

Latias: Fine

Rayquaza: Dang!

Pyro: Manaphy!

Manaphy: …

Pyro: Heartswap Arceus and Ash

Arceus: Don't you dare!

Manaphy: [Uses heartswap on Arceus and Ash]

Ash in Arceus' body: Whoa! What happened! I was in Pallet! Oh look, a zorua with all the legendaries! If only I had my pokeballs with me…

Pyro: [Whispers to Latias] You have to confess to Ash

Latias: [Whispers back] But it feels like I'm confessing to my mum!

Pyro: [Points Desert Eagle and spawns another in his other paw]

Latias: [Sigh] [Goes to Ash in Arceus' body] Ash, I've really wanted to tell you this, I-I-I love you!

Ash in Arceus' body: Aww, I love you too! You're so cute!

Latias: [Sigh] You don't get it, never mind. Just know that I love you! [Flies away]

_Meanwhile in Pallet Town_

Arceus in Ash's body _{I'll just call this Arceus}_: Whoa! What is this? I'm in a mere human's form

Delia: Ash, honey? Why are you talking to yourself?

Arceus: Nothing, uh… Mom.

_Back in the Hall_

Pyro: Now that that set of dares is complete, Manaphy! Reverse the heartswap!

Manaphy: [Uses heartswap again]

Arceus: Yes! Back in my own body!

Pyro: Next set of dares! From Biogoji!

**_Dares_****_  
_****_Ray coat yourself in sugar!_****_  
_****_Arecus and Giratina have to spend seven minutes in a small room_**

Pyro: Again, short but effective [Snaps finger]

Rayquaza: So, what's the first da- [Liquid Sugar pours down on him] … … WHAT IS THIS!

Mew: [Stares and drools]

Pyro: Now mom! Go get the sugar Ray!

Mew: [Starts chasing Rayquaza] SSSUUUUGGGAAAARRR! Get back here sugar!

Rayquaza: No! No! Stay back! Stay back, bad! Bad! Bad Mew! Bad Mew! [Runs around]

Pyro: Next dare! [Snaps finger again]

Giratina and Arceus has been teleported to a sealed room

Arceus and Giratina: What happened? [Looks around and find themselves in a room with only each other] [Blushes]

_Outside the room_

Pyro: This is very entertaining!

Rayquaza: NNNOOOO! No its NOT!

Mew: SSUUUGGARR SNAKE!

_7 minutes later_

Rayquaza: [Moans] Why me?

Mew: Good sugar! [Licks sugar on Ray]

Pyro: Gross! [Opens the door to room with Giratina and Arceus in it]

Giratina and Arceus: [Making out]

Azelf: [Takes out camera and photographs Ray getting licked by Mew and Giratina making out with Arceus] This'll make for good blackmail!

Giratina and Arceus: [Looks at Pyro and Blushes] Go away!

Pyro: Told you! You guys are mates! I knew it!

Everyone: REALLY?! ARCEUS AND GIRATINA ARE MATES?!

Tina and Arcy: No!

Pyro: I'll leave you guys to sort it out [Leaves hall] Bye!

* * *

**A/N Short chapter but provides a break for my thinking! A Thank you for Biogoji and bondinglucario! Thanks for reading. Leave reviews and dares please! Dares via PM!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I don't own pokemon. [Cough, cough] Ack! Drowning in requests! {Good thing, I think?} Anyways, I've decided to set up a schedule for uploading and try my best to stick to the schedule. What I mean when I say 'try' is because I have to do other things! I'm going to study abroad in the UK in 31 days, big preparations! The schedule for Legendary ToD is going to be Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. Sorry for the decrease in uploadings but I get tired too! You try uploading 2 chapters for 2 fics every day!**

* * *

_At the Hall of Origin_

Pyro: What up guys!

Everyone: What now?!

Pyro: Long ones ahead of us…

Everyone: …

Pyro: Each and every one has lived a good life... I am sorry to see you guys depart from this worl-

Everyone: WE'RE NOT DEAD YET!

Pyro: But maybe you will at the end. First ones from bondinglucario!

**_Ahahahahaha! Oh well, I have some more :)_**

**_Truth:_**

**_- Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno, I want to know, have your children been captured by Red?_**

**_- Lugia, Why did you chose Ash Ketchum as your chosen?_**

**_- Arceus, if all of the legendaries are your children, how can you fell in love with one of your children, Giratina?_**

**_- Azelf, could you tell me how many blackmails you have obtained so far?_**

**_Dares:_**

**_- Lugia, Ho-oh, and Latias go inside a room with Ash Ketchum._**

**_- Celebi and Mew at the same room as the Lugia, Ho-oh, Latias and Chosen One._**

**_- Give Mew 20Kg 100% Pure Sugar, both Celebi and Mew have to kill Ash._**

**_- Lugia, Ho-oh and Latias has to protect Ash no matter what._**

**_- Pyro the Zorua has to change/illusion the room into scary and misty forest (Like the real Slenderman)._**

**_- Celebi has to wear and act like Slenderman, haunting the room and seek Ash._**

**_- Mew has to transform into Slenderfemale? before getting into Sugar Rush._**

**_-Latias and Latios, i dare you to wear Mexico suit (Latinas&Latinos) and dancing, Mexico style._**

**_- Zekrom and Reshiram, i dare you to destroy Unova Region without being captured, if you did captured, it goes to the torturing chamber._**

**_- Giratina, i dare you to find and something to blackmail Azelf before he finds blackmail for you._**

**_- Revive Ash if he does gets killed._**

**_- Latias, i dare you to kiss Ash and make out with him inside a room._**

**_- Ray, you have to watch when Latias kissed Ash, but not when they making out._**

**_- Arceus, awake Xerneas and Yveltal from their sleep, then order them to destroy Kalos region._**

**_Punishment:_**

**_- They can't be killed, and Celebi is free to do anything to it_**

**_GOOD LUCK! AHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Manically laughing)_**

Pyro: [Whistles] that's a long one. Then we should get on with it, Zap, Mol and Arti! Did Red capture your children?

Moltres and Articuno: No, they're fine

Zapdos: Wait! We have children? [Looks at Moltres and Articuno]

Moltres and Articuno: Yeah, we got boyfriends and had kids

Zapdos: WWWWHHHHHYYYYY! [Sulks in corner] Why can't I get a girlfriend?

Pyro: That was….awkward. Lugia!

Lugia: Sir! Yessir!

Pyro: Why'd you choose Ash as your chosen one?

Lugia: His aura was a colourful light blue sir!

Pyro: So, if the aura is very colourful, no matter what colour, you will choose them as your chosen?

Lugia: Right on!

Pyro: Ah… Arceus? If all the legendaries are your children, how can you fall in love with your child, Giratina?

Arceus: …

Raikou: INCEST!

Everyone: [Laughs]

Arceus: You know what? Screw it, I ain't answering this question

Pyro: I'll get it out of you sooner or later… Azelf! How many blackmails you got so far?

Azelf: One for about half the legendaries

Pyro: [Snaps finger]

Lugia, Ho-oh, Latias and Ash was teleported into a room.

Lugia: What happed?

Latias: Must be one of the dares

Ash: What dares?

Lugia: Oh! Chosen one! Well, we were playing truth or dare. But it seems like Pyro is playing with us, not us playing together.

Ash: Who's Pyro?

Ho-oh: Do you remember the zorua you saw when Manaphy heart-swapped you and Arceus?

Ash: Oh, the black fox?

Lugia: Yep, that's Pyro. He has control over just about anything and forced us to play truth or dare

Ash: Cool! I wanna capture him!

Lugia, Ho-oh and Latias: [Rolls on floor laughing]

Ash: What?

The trio: You?! Capture him? HAHAHAHAH! One, he is a pokehuman, you wouldn't recognise him as when he is in human form. Two, he once fought against 11 Legendaries including us three, Arceus, a sugar-high Mew and others! He and another pokehuman beat us up in less than 5 minutes!

Ho-oh: What are you and your puny pokemons gonna do?

Ash: Hey! Don't underestimate me! A zorua's a dark type so I'll just use a fighting or bug type to defeat him

Latias: You don't get it do you? He beat 11 legendaries and is probably more powerful than ALL the legendaries combined. He can just use a flying type move. He can use any moves ever discovered after all

Ash: All the more reasons to capture him

Latias: [Sigh] should've known you're too dense. I'll just let you battle him if it makes you understand

Mew and Celebi has been teleported into the room

Lugia: Waz that? Oh, more peeps!

Ho-oh: This is bad, it's the sugar-addict and the psycho!

A 20kg bag of 100% pure sugar has been teleported to Mew

Mew: YAY! SUGAR!

Lugia: Ah, this is bad!

Mew: OM NOM NOM NOM![Eats sugar and quickly goes hyper] Wheeeeee!

Latias: Safety procedures! [Everyone except Ash drops to the ground and curl up into small ball]

Ash: Is there something I'm missing?

Pyro: [Speaks in microphone] Mew! They have sugar but won't give it to you! Celebi, kill them! Oh, Lugia, Ho-oh and Latias! You need to protect Ash!

Lugia, Ho-oh and Latias: [Faints in shock]

Pyro: That's anti-climactic [Teleports them back] [Revives all] [Changes the room into slender forest] [Snaps finger] Celebi, Mew, go chase Ash

Celebi and Mew: [Gets forced into slender costumes]

Pyro: [Forces Latios and Latias into Mexican costumes with maracas] Dance, you two!

Latios & Latias: [Dances to Mexican song] Arrrrrrriba!

Pyro: Zek, Resh! Go destroy Unova!

Zekrom and Reshiram: Whyy?!

Pyro: Go [Glares at them]

Zekrom and Reshiram: [Goes to Unova and used their special attacks on towns]

_In Nuvema_

Random person: Look! Reshiram!

Reshiram: [Fusion Flare]

Random person: FFFFUUUUUUUUUUU-

_Back in the Hall 4 hours later_

Rayquaza: Got any fours?

Pyro: Go fish

Zekrom & Reshiram: We're back!

Pyro: good job, Giratina! Find something to blackmail Azelf before he finds one to blackmail you!

Azelf: No need! [Plays recording of Giratina doing … O.o … with Arceus to the two]

Pyro: [Looks at Giratina and smiles] didn't know you were that brave!

Giratina: [Blushes]

Pyro: Latias! Kiss Ash! And Rayquaza, you watch them

Latias: [Blushes and kisses Ash]

Rayquaza: [Watches with steam coming out of his head and ears]

Pyro: Ok, now you go make out with Ash in a room, Latias!

Rayquaza: WTF! [Faints in shock]

Pyro: Arceus! Wake Xerneas and Yveltal and make them destroy Kalos

Arceus: Don't have to, they are already destroying Kalos in the process by fighting for the last cookie. [Shows picture]

Pyro: That's Kalos? Looks more like a lump of wasteland on the ocean!

Arceus: This was the aftermath of one fight

Pyro: Anyways! On with the next set of truth and dares from… Hero Lumanite!

**_Hahahahaha! Golden!_**

**_But Hero ain't done with you yet... Truths_**

**_All legends,do you all like your human-form better then your poke-form?_**

**_Rai and Zap,are you sexy and you know it?_**

**_Cobalion do you think you can take Mewtwo on in a 1v1?_**

**_Ray if you're the boss of Grou and Ky, why do you act like a kid? Man up bro! _**

**_Mew Where da party at?_**

**_Tina is the Reverse World your personal space?_**

**_Dares... _**

**_Kyurem I think you might not understand what you're dealing with... Sing or go back torture. _**

**_Victini do over 9000 push ups, no psychic for help. _**

**_Ky, confuss your crush and kiss them. I trust Pyro will make sure you do it. _**

**_Terra, come at me bro! *Tanky Serperior appears* _**

**_Mew stay in a room filled with cookies and suger and DON'T eat any(true torture)_**

**_All trios team up and fight! Winners get punishment haha. Hope the last one goes well... _**

**_Light's out_**

Pyro: Everyone! Do you like your human form more than your pokemon form?

Everyone except Latias: NO! [Looks at Latias, who was silent]

Latias: What? I can kiss Ash better as a human!

Rayquaza: FFUUUUU!

Pyro: I knew it! Rai and Zappy! Are you sexy and you know it?

Zapdos: Of course!

Rai: Says the one who will never get a girlfriend. Anyways, I am!

Zapdos: [Cries] Whyy?!

Pyro: That was… harsh. Cobalion! Do you think you can take Mewtwo in a 1v1?

Cobalion: Goodness no! I do not fight, good sir, unless it's to protect my mistress!

Pyro: I don't even want to know why you speak like that… Rayquaza!

Rayquaza: Yesh? [Eats hotdog]

Pyro: If you're the boss of Groudon and Kyogre, why do you act like a kid?

Rayquaza: I do not! [Runs into kitchen, crying]

Pyro: [Rolls eyes] obviously not. Mew, where's the party at?

Mew: Here, there! Everywhere! Anywhere that there's SUGAAAAR!

Pyro: Why do I even ask? Tina, is the Reverse World your personal space?

Giratina: Of course, I play with myself in the-

Everyone: [Snickers]

Giratina: SHUT UP! [Blushes like mad]

Pyro: [Snickers] Kyurem, you gotta sing!

Kyurem: … [Opens Justin Bieber on max volume for everyone to listen]

Pyro: Sorry! I'm sorry! Just turn it off!

Kyurem: … [Turns song off]

Pyro: I'll just skip that, Victini! Do 9000 push ups, no psychic help!

Victini: Whyyy? [Does 3 push ups and collapse, fainting from exhaustion]

Pyro: That was quick, no stamina at all! Kyogre! Confess to your crush and kiss him!

Kyogre: Whyyyy?! Please! Not that!

Pyro: Are you gonna do it or not? [Holds up dual Desert eagles]

Kyogre: [Sobs] [Walks up to Groudon and kisses him]

Groudon: [Kisses back and starts make-out session]

Pyro: Wow, so I guess they fight to hide their true feelings! Terrakion!

Terrakion: Who wants a piece of me?

Pyro: That guy [Points towards tanky serperior]

Serperior: [Uses Leaf Storm]

Terrakion: Aw fu-[Faints]

Serperior: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Not so tough now! HUH!

Pyro: [Teleports Mew to room full of sugar and cookies, but makes Mew's mouth impossible to open]

Mew: MMMMP! Mmmp! Mmp? Mmmmm! [Cries rivers of tears]

Pyro: I actually feel very sad for her. All trios team up and fight others!

_1 hour later_

Beast trio: Hahahahah! We win! What's the prize?!

Pyro: This [Teleports them to Justin Bieber concert]

Beast trio: Aw fuc-[Gets crushed by fangirls and forced to listen to the concert]

Pyro: That's all!

* * *

**A/N This fic will update on Tues, Thurs, and Saturdays. My other fic will update on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

_At the Hall of Origin_

Pyro: I go-

Arceus: Dares? From Aurawarrior13?

Pyro: Yep~

**_Nice. It was fun shooting Darkrai and Cresselia. Ok, now for the tortu-i mean, truths and dares  
Truths:_**

**_Uh, what do you all call each other for short? Like how everyone calla Rayquaza, Ray or Arceus, Arcy._**

**_Hey Arcy, Tina, come here. *shoves faces together in a kiss* on a scale from 1 to 10 how much did you enjoy that? 10 being THAT WAS AWESOME LETS DO IT AGAIN! And 1 being I want to crush you into a pulp for doing that to me. *takes out RPG* remember, I got this in case._**

**_Dares:_**

**_EVEHRY ONE EAT WAFFLES!_**

**_Virizion, Cobalion, and a random Pichu, Victini said you were horrible Pokemon and deserved to be tortured by terrible songs and Barney. As well as being killed by Magikarps and thrown in a pit of Trubbish._**

**_Dialga, prank everybody in there sleep._**

**_Palkia, bake Pyro a cake shaped like a Zorua_**

**_EAT PINEAPPLES FRESH FROM THE TREE!_**

**_That's all I got for this story. Write On Pyro!_**

Pyro: Thanks Aura! So, what do you guys call each other?

Arceus: Me, Arcy. Reshiram, Resh. Latias, Tia. Mew, just Mew. Celebi, Cebs or the psycho. Mesprit, Mesp. Articuno, Arti. Moltres, Molt. As for Suicune, Sui. Ho-oh, we just call Ho-oh. Kyogre, Ky. Dialga, Dia. Cresselia, Cress. Just call Phione by her name, same for Manaphy. Shaymin is Shay. Virizion is Viri. Meloetta, Mel. Heatran, is the same. Uxie we just call Uxe. Zapdos we call Zappy or 'The flirter'. Mewtwo we call by his name.

Pyro: HOW did you say that in one breath?

Arceus: I'm good like that. Raikou is just Rai. Entei is Ent. Lugia we call Lugy. We call the Regis by their name or 'The weird ice/rock/steel/grass lump'. Latios we call Tio. Groudon, Grou. Ray is easy enough. Jira is what we call Jirachi. Deo for Deoxys. Azelf, Azz, cause we hate him. Palkia is Pal. Darkrai, Darky. Victini is Vic or 'The fire bunny'. Cobalion is Cobe. Terrakion, Terra. Thun, Tor and Lando for the three. Zek or Zekky for Zekrom. Kyurem we call Kyu. Keldeo, hmm, Kel. Genesect we call Gen or 'The (interrupting) cow'. Giratina we call Tina!

Pyro: Still don't get how you hold your breath that long. Tina and Arcy, step up!

Tina and Arcy: Yea?

Pyro: [Shoves them into a kiss] How much do you rate that kiss, 1 is horrible, 10 is great

Arcy: 10 [Continues kissing]

Pyro: Should've known. [Spawns waffle for everyone] Eat up! Or else [Dual Desert Eagles!]

Everyone: Don't need to tell us twice! [Starts chomping on waffles]

Pyro: [Teleports random Pichu in] Alright! Pichu, Viri, Cobe! Vic said that you are a horrible Pokemon and deserved to be tortured by terrible songs and Barney. As well as being killed by Magikarps and thrown in a pit of Trubbish!

Pichu: I'll kick your butt so hard, it'll have my footprint on it! [Accidentally zaps himself]

Cobe: This mean WAAAAARRRR young bunny!

Viri: Why you!

Victini: No, no I didn't say any- AAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhh [Gets beat up]

Pyro: And Victini was so cute too. [Snaps finger]

Dialga: Why's everyone asleep?

Pyro: Go draw on their faces

Dia: With pleasure! [Draws on everyone's faces]

Pyro: [Wakes everyone]

Everyone: WHO DID THIS! [Looks around and saw Dialga who's face doesn't have graffiti on] GRRRRRR! [Chases and beats up Dia]

Pyro: NNNNoooooo!

Palkia: What? [Takes the dares sheet] Oh! Hahahahahaha! [Goes into kitchen with Pyro]

_30 seconds later_

BOOOOOOM!

Pyro: [Staggers out of kitchen with burnt fur]… never again… [Spawns pineapple tree] Everyone eat it! [Faints]

Everyone: [Eats lots of pineapples] … …. … … MY TONGUE! IT BURNS! [Runs around]

_2 hours later_

Pyro: ugh!... Urk! So much pain! [Gets up to see everyone still running, tongues hanging out]… hehehe. Next is another set from Aurawarrior13!

**_I like the last two Dares. I wonder what Arcy and Tina did in the room._**

**_Truths:_**

**_Arceus, how did you make the Legendaries? Did they "pop" out of your mind? How?_**

**_Dares: _**

**_*whispers* Pyro, in the night glue food, any food, rotten or ripe, onto ALL of the legendaries._**

**_Arceus, eat 50 of the spiciest peppers!_**

**_Everyone needs to dance in the rain in their human forms. *snaps fingers* *starts raining* and we'll have Arceus sing Set Fire to the Rain by Adele._**

**_That's all I got. Hope this helps for this story. Write On!_**

**_*goes back to idea brainstorming position* I need music! *little Pichu's play music* aww, you're adorable._**

Pyro: Arceus, how did you create the legendaries?

Arceus: I used elemental powers and shape them into figures

Aurawarrior13 (Aura): [Kicks door and comes in]

Arceus: Don't kick the door! You're gonna get them dirty!

Aura: Meh [Whispers to Pyro] Glue food onto all the legendaries at night

Pyro: [Changes time to night and makes everyone except Aura fall asleep] There, now the food [Glues and tapes chocolate on them]

Aura: Nice touch [Wakes everyone]

Mew: ! CHOCOLATE! [Chases everyone]

Everyone: NNNNOOOOOOOO STAY BACK MEW! [Gets licked by Mew]

Mew: YUMMY CHOCOLATE!

Arceus: At least we're clean now

Tina: It was gross though, Mew licking us

Pyro: Arceus, what do you think is the spiciest pepper?

Arceus: Jalapenos, why?

Pyro: [Conjures up 50 Jalapenos] Eat up!

Arceus: No!

Pyro: [Loads gun]

Aura: [Loads rocket into RPG]

Arceus: [Sweatdrops] Ok fine! [Eats all of them] HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOOOOOOOTTTT! [Runs around like a madman]

Aura: [Changes weather to rain and forces legendaries into their human forms {NO! not gonna describe all of them!}] Now dance!

Everyone: [Does awkward dances]

Pyro: Arcy~ you have to sing Set Fire to the Rain by Adele too~

Arceus: [Grumbles and sings the song]

Everyone: You are so off-key Arcy!

Pyro: Ok! That set of dares is done!

Everyone: FINALLY!

Pyro: But the end of something is the start of something new!

Everyone: FFFUUUUUU-!

Pyro: This ones from Silverbird22!

**_I'm back peeps!_**

**_Arceus: you are now a piplup for 2 whole chappies _**

**_Mew (GIVES A POUND OF SUGAR) go nuts girlie_**

**_Tina you are also a piplup for two whole chapters_**

**_Zekrom thank you for finally paying off that bet_**

**_Mewtwo why u not in new smash bros_**

**_FEAR THE POWER OF THE FAIRY TYPE (uses moonblast)_**

**_bye peeps (gives zapdos a pokepuff before I leave and also summons ash kectum here for the rest of the entire story)_**

Pyro: [Turns Arceus and Giratina into Piplup] [Gives Mew a pound of sugar] Mew, Silverbird says hi and go nuts

Mew: YAY! [Practically inhales all the sugar] SUGAAAR! [Looks at the 2 piplups] BLUEEE SUGAAAR! [Chases them with hyper beam and solar beams]

The piplups: PPIIIIIIIPPP!

Silverbird: [Comes running in]

Pyro: Zek! Silverbird is here to meet you!

Zek: Yeah?

Silverbird: Thanks for paying off that bet

Zek: No probs

Silverbird: Mewtwo! Why are you not in the new Smash Bros

Mewtwo: I dedicate my time into studying

Zapdos: Nerd

Mewtwo: [Uses Psystrike on Zappy]

Zapdos: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! [Faints]

Silverbird: Fear the power of the fairy type! [Uses moonblast on everyone]

Everyone: [Faints]

Silverbird: Gotta go, nice doing business, Pyro!

Pyro: You're welcome!

Silverbird: [Places pokepuff next to fainted Zapdos and teleports out while teleporting Ash in]

Ash: [Looks around] Whoa! Everyone's fainted! [Sees Pyro] Ah! You gotta be the Pyro!

Pyro: Yea?

Ash: You fainted all of them?

Pyro: Technically, yes. I fainted them with my doing

Ash: I challenge you to a battle!

Pyro: [Uses Psychic and grabs Ashes pokeballs] No other pokemons allowed here

Ash: Ha! I still have Pikachu!

Pikachu: PIKA!

Pyro: [Turns into Sylveon and uses full power Moonblast]

Pikachu: [Faints] Piii…

Ash: HOW?!

Pyro: I SAID no other pokemons!

Ash: [Grumbles] Fine

Pyro: [Wakes everyone up] Next is CavalierShark!

**_Truths:_****_  
_****_How did Ray and Tia become bf/gf?_****_  
_****_Why did Latias say yes?_****_  
_****_Why does Mew like sugar so much? 0_o_****__**

**_Dares:_****_  
_****_Give Mew sugar. Lots of sugar._****_  
_****_Have everyone switch bodies!_****__**

**_That's all from me! You are doing great so far! :D_**

Pyro: Thank you! Now Ray, Tia! How did you two become boyfriend and girlfriend

Ray: I can't seem to remember it…

Latias: [Smacks Ray upside the head] that's cause you were drunk. We were at a bar and you confessed to me while drunk. I was drunk too and said yes. Today, I still don't know why I said yes

Pyro: That clears up the first 2 truths. Mew! Why do you like sugar so much?

Mew: They are yummy! And they make me happy and stronger too!

Pyro: So you take sugar and that makes you happy?

Mew: Yep!

Pyro: I feel that sugar is now a drug for you, Mew. First dare! [Gives Mew a 1 kilogram bag of sugar]

Mew: YAY! [Gobbles down all the sugar and goes hyper] Sugar sugar sugar!

Pyro: Yeah, it does make her happy

Mew: Random Stuff!

Raikou: Wow, she actually said 'random stuff'

Ray: Yeah, she sure likes her sugar

Pyro: [Switches the legendaries' bodies (Heartswap?). Switches them with their counterpart or trio]

Celebi (Switched with Mew): SUGAAAR! [Flies around]

Pyro: That's about it! I'll change you guys back now, otherwise it'll be difficult!

Arceus (Switched into Tina's body): YESSS!

Pyro: [Changes them back to normal] Next is Marildear98

**_Hi, lets start._****__**

**_Arceus-Did you make the two new legends Yveltal and Xerneas if you did which one do you think is better._****__**

**_Latios and Latias- hold hands for the rest of the chapter XD_****__**

**_Shaymin- Battle my Shaymin sky form (my shaymin knows seed flare, energy ball, thunderbolt and dazzling gleam)_****__**

**_Entei- Dance with whoever you want._****__**

**_Everyone- What do you think of your shiny form._****__**

**_Well I'm done took me a while to think of these.I'll be back! *Makes a big hole in the wall* Bye *Jumps into hole*_**

Pyro: So, Arcy! Did you make the two new legends Yveltal and Xerneas? If so, who do you think is better?

Arcy: Yes, yes. I made them, I also think Yveltal is better too. Don't ask why

Pyro: Tia, Tio! Hold hands for rest of chapter!

Latias: Do we have to?

Pyro: [Glares] Yes

Latias: Fine [Holds hands with Latios]

Pyro: Shaymin! You gotta battle marildear98's Shaymin Sky Forme.

Shaymin: Let's roll!

Pyro:[Teleports marildear's Shaymin Sky Forme into the hall]

Marildear's Shaymin: Who wants a piece of me?

Shay: I will! HAHAHHAHA! [Uses Leaf storm]

Marildear's Shaymin: [Seed flare!]

Shaymin: Oh fu-[Faints]

Pyro: hm. Not as tough as I thought! Entei!

Entei: Yeah

Pyro: Dance with someone!

Entei: [Goes to Heatran and starts dancing with her]

Pyro: Oooh! Looks like we'll be seeing a new couple together soon!

Entei & Heatran: Shut up!

Pyro: Now, last question! What do all of you think of your shiny forms?

All: It sucks. It ain't original!

Pyro: That was…fast. All done for now, bye!

* * *

**A/N Ah yes, another fun packed chapter. Sorry if it sounds rushed, the dares were left long ago and I try to fit it in one chapter. Reviews and dares please! Also, tell me in the dares you leave whether you want to appear in the story during the dare or not!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I don't own pokemon.*******SEND IN DARES VIA PM! NOT REVIEWS!*****

* * *

_At the Hall of Origin_

"I'm bored!" Mew shouted

"Shhh! Don't say it or-"

"Hey guyz!" Pyro called out

"Just what I feared!" Arceus yelled

"You know the routine! First one's from Aurawarrior13 again! My idea person!

**_I fell over laughing at this chapter! It seems a little but rushed but not really. I like the chapter. I was just reading a really sad story in the ssbb section if fanfiction and every chapter I start crying. So I went to this and I feel better! Now, for the tortures! I mean, the truths and dares. Yeah..._**

**_Truths:_**

**_What do you all think of my Pikachu, Pika? *teleports Pikachu in* I spent a lot of time training her. She's level 80 right now._**

**_Same thing for my Dragonair, Sky. *teleports Sky in* she's level 100_**

**_Everyone say your honest opinion about me and Pyro. Don't worry, we won't kill you...maybe._**

**_In a battle who do you think would win? A sugar high Mew, or Cebs?_**

**_Dares:_**

**_*Gives sugar high Mew and Cebs RPGs* go crazy girls. Hit ANYONE YOU WANT HERE_**

**_Mewtwo I want you to dance to...the song "I'm sexy and I know it!" By LMFAO!_**

**_Oh yeah, I forgot this: *uses Force Palm on Ash* YOU MADE THE ANIME STUPID! YOU SHALL DIE BY THE POWER OF AURA THAT'S POWERED BY WAFFLES! *shoots HUGE Aura Sphere at Ash*_**

**_Write On Pyro!_**

Pyro: Yay! Thanks!

Aura: [Bursts in] No probs! Anyways, what do you think about Pika, my Pikachu? [Teleports Pika in]

Pika: Pikachu!

Kyogre: Still a Pikachu? You suck!

Pika: Piiiikaaaaa CHUUUUUUU! [Uses Thunder]

Kyogre: Shouldn't have said that… [Faints]

Others: [Looks at twitching Kyogre] That Pikachu looks perfect! It's clear that it's raised by a very experienced trainer

Pyro: I agree [smiles]

Aura: Thanks! How about my Dragonair, Sky? [Recalls Pika and teleports Sky in]

Arceus: [Huffs] Still a dragonair, why not evolve into dragonite?

Sky: [Glares and uses Hyper beam, fainting Arcy]

Everyone: You would've thought she'd learn from her own daughter Kyogre.

Pyro: I think it looks very elegant…

Aura: Thanks! Well, second truth is, what do you think about me and Pyro? Be honest

All: You're both sadistic, you get pleasure from our pain!

Pyro: Fine… [Replaces Desert Eagles with 2 Smith and Wesson 500 magnums] This should do the trick… [Aims and fires]

Arceus: [Bullet grazes the tip of the fur on her head] What the Fuck?!

Pyro: Powerful too…

Everyone: [Stares]

Aura: In a battle who do you think would win? A sugar high Mew, or Cebs?

Darkrai: A sugar high Mew! [Shivers at memory of fighting a sugar high Mew] And let's not find out!

Aura: Whatever! [Gives sugar to Mew]

Mew: SUGAR! YAY!

Aura: [Gives sugar high Mew and Cebs RPGs] go crazy girls. HIT ANYONE YOU WANT HERE!

Mew: YAY! Big exploding shooty stick! [Shoots randomly]

Cebs: KILL HAHAHAHAHA! [Shoots everyone]

Everyone: Whyyyyy?! Whyyyy do you do thisssss?!

Pyro & Aura: [Watches and laughs as everyone faints from the explosions]

Pyro: That was very cool! [High fives Aura]

Aura: I know right? [Revives everyone]

Tina: Ow ow ow, I got a killer of a headache!

Victini: Me too!

Pyro: It seems the next dare is for Mewtwo to dance to this song, I like this song too! [Opens Sexy and I know it by LMFAO]

Mewtwo: …Fine…[Starts dancing like in the music video]

Everyone: [Stares, mouth agape] Wow, he can dance!

Aura: [Turns to Ash who was silent the whole time] YOU MADE THE ANIME STUPID! YOU SHALL DIE BY THE POWER OF AURA THAT'S POWERED BY WAFFLES!

Ash: Wat?

Aura: [Uses Force Palm on Ash and sends him flying]

Ash: Ow!

Aura: And now! We're going to see the first human to fly without any equipment! [Charges Aura Sphere to about her size and fires it at Ash]

Ash: NNNnooooooooo! [Gets blasted away]

Arcy: Whoa look! The first flying human! [Points at Ash]

Everyone: [Laughs]

Aura: I'll be taking my leave now… Bye!

Pyro: Bye! Next is from Theonlyghost!

**_I uncloak from being invisible_**

**_"So I'm new at this truth or dare thing_**

**_So I will start off easy... Nah" and if you deny my truths or dares 1 I have these 2 beauty guns or 2 I nuke every one_**

**_No truths _**

**_Dares_**

**_Arcy: you can't touch, kiss, mention or even talk about Giratina at all _**

**_Giratina: same apply except its Arcy_**

**_Latias: beat up Ray for my amusement _**

**_Ray: cry for my amusement _**

**_That's all I have for now but we shall meet again soon the I am one with the shadows (fades out)_**

Theonlyghost: [becomes visible] I'm new here! [Holds up 2 guns] But if you don't do my dares, I take it seriously!

Pyro: Says here that Arcy, you can't interact, touch or mention Giratina at all. Giratina, you also can't interact, touch or mention Arcy

Arcy: WWHHYYYY? [Turns to Theonlyghost] you, are so mean!

Theonlyghost: I try

Pyro: Tia! Beat up Ray!

Tia: With pleasure! [Smiles and punches Ray]

Ray: Why? What's that for? Don't you love me anymore?

Tia: It's complicated [Kicks Ray a bunch of time]

Ray: [Sobs] Why me? [Cries harder]

Theonlyghost: That was fun! I'm done here! Until then… [Fades out]

Pyro: Next up! Biogoji!

**_Good chapter._**

**_Dares_**

**_Groudon has to wear a pink dress and sing I'm a Barbie girl_**

**_Celebi gets to torture a legendary of her choosing_**

**_Truths_**

**_Ray would you sacrifice yourself to save Latias?_**

Pyro: I'll do the truth first! Ray! Would you sacrifice yourself to save Latias?

Ray: Of course! I will do whatever it takes! I will ev-

Pyro: [Shoots a bullet just over Ray's head] enough. Dares then! [Snaps finger]

Groudon: [Gets forced into pink dress] what is this?!

Pyro: You have to sing I'm a Barbie girl! Heeheehee

Groudon: This is so degrading, but I guess I have no choice

Pyro: Too right you don't

Groudon: [Starts singing and then dances to the song]

Pyro: I didn't say you have to dance, but it appears that now your girly side is starting to show! [Laughs]

Everyone: [Laughs]

Grou: [Blushes] I don't have one!

Pyro: yes you do! Next, Celebi! You get to torture any one of the legendaries!

Legendaries: NNOOOO!

Celebi: YESSS! KILL! I Kill Latios!

Latios: NNOOO!

Everyone else: YESSS!

* * *

_5 minutes of gruesome torturing and Pyro healing later_

Latios: Never…again…[Faints]

Pyro: Next up is Kecleon352!

**_Wow, you're pretty sadistic, you know that? Anyhow, I've got dares._**

**_First, bring back Pikachu. What you did was super mean._**

**_Second, here's my friend Ronald. He's a human that got killed and got brought back to life by Arceus as a Keldeo. He's the star of my story, Pokemon Ressurection and he'll be here for the rest of the chapter._**

**_Grou & Ky: Battle each other to the death, knowing fully how much you love each other._**

**_Kel & Ronald: Battle together against the other Swords of Justice._**

**_Mew: Eat so much sugar that your stomach hurts._**

**_Celebi: Strait jacket for you._**

**_Manaphy: Heart swap Tia with Zap and Ray with Vic. Keep them that way until the end of the next chapter_**

**_'Tis all. Peace. *jumps into bottomless pit* Dang it!_**

Pyro: Thanks, I try! There's someone joining us!

Ronald: [Walks in calmly] Hi

Everyone: Another Keldeo?!

Pyro: Apparently Ronald here, was a human that got killed and brought back to life by Arcy as a Keldeo. Is this true Arcy?

Arceus: [Smiles sheepishly] Maybe

Pyro: Anyways Grou! Ky! Fight each other to the death! I'll revive you later, don't worry!

_5 Hydro pumps later_

Pyro: [Revives Groudon]

Groudon: I had a weird dream! I was in a flowery plains and I was running around happily!

Pyro: That's your girly side showing again!

Grou: Grrr, I do not have one!

Pyro: Whatever, Kel! You and Ronald will fight the other Swords of Justice!

_About 12 minutes of intense fighting later_

Ronald: I'm the only one who hasn't faint! Yeah!

Kel: At least… I… I fought [Cough] I fought well

Pyro: You kidding Kel?

Giratina: Yeah! You fainted on the spot when you heard that you gotta fight your friends

Kel: [Blushes] I might've

Pyro: Mew! There's infinite sugar in the kitchen, eat until your stomach hurts! Don't stop until it hurts!

Zekrom: NOO!

Dialga: I don't want to clean the mess!

Pyro: Relax, she'll eat till her stomach hurts! It'll mean she can't fly anymore cause it hurts so much!

Arcy: That's….Great logic

Mew (From the kitchen): Ow ow ow! My stomach! Guys! Help me, I can't fly!

Pyro: See? Next! [Snaps finger]

Celebi: Kill! [Gets fitted into a strait jacket] Kill?

Pyro: No, you can't kill anymore

Celebi: No..Kill? [Cries]

Terrakion: Whoa! Tears of the psycho!

Cress: Never saw her cry before!

Mesprit: It's so emotional! WWAAAAAHHH [Cries]

Pyro: [Sweatdrop] Manaphy? Heartswap Tia with Zap, and Ray with Vic

Manaphy: …[Uses heartswap on them]

Ray: Not again! Victini! How do you stand these ears!

Vic: How do you stand the long body!

Ronald: Gotta go! [Teleports away]

Pyro: That's it! Done! Next is Bondinglucario!

Resh: Why does this not end?!

**_Looks like Ash Ketchum are kept inside Hall of Origin ... let's even the odds._****_  
_****_Truth:_****_  
_****_- Ash, do you know anything about love?_****_  
_****_- Celebi, why you didn't torture Lugia, Ho-oh and Latias already? They failed to protect Ash._****_  
_****_- Lugia, in the Power of One prophecy, it was mentioned that Ash is your Chosen One, my real question is, why? There's must've be other reason why you chose him._****_  
_****_- Mewtwo, comparing Zapdos and Brock Slate aka Ash's traveling companion, which one is more flirty?_****_  
_****_- Latios, are you the very same Latios from Alto Mare or just the replacement of him? If yes, then how come you're still alive?_****__**

**_Dares:_****_  
_****_- I dare Ash Ketchum watches Celebi torturing Lugia, Ho-oh and Latias inside a room and can't do anything._****_  
_****_- Latias has to be inside the room with Ash, and Ash's entire Pokemon has to be transported back to Professor Oak's Ranch, no exception._****_  
_****_- Latias has to convince Ash to love her. No time limit and will not released from the room unless they really love each other._****_  
_****_- Arceus, i dare you to tell all lore in the Pokemon World, such as 'Hero of Truth and Ideal', 'Chosen One', etc_****_  
_****_- Darkrai, put Arceus into deep nightmare slumber_**

**_- MEW! GET MAY OVER THERE WITHOUT HER POKEMON AND LET HER HUG AND ACCOMPANY MANAPHY FOR THE ENTIRE CHAPTER! OTHERWISE YOU'RE DEAD!_****_  
_****_- Meloetta, sing a romantic song for Ash and Latias for entire time they're 'dating'._****_  
_****_- Rayquaza, make Mewtwo laugh, or you're DEAD!_****_  
_****_- Mewtwo, try to get on the female Mewtwo that Ash met in Unova!_**

Pyro: Ash? Do you know anything about love?

Ash: Its just 2 people liking each other, isn't it?

Landorus: Whoa! When'd you come back?!

Pyro: I teleported him back. Celebi! Why don't you torture Lugia, Ho-oh and Latias? They failed to protect Ash!

Celebi: [Slowly turns to the trio] Kiiilllll~ [Starts chasing them]

Pyro: Lugia! Why, exactly, did you choose Ash as your Chosen one?

Lugia: [Still running] I, huff, I chose him because, huff, he looks cool!

Pyro: What? In what way? [Smirks]

Lugia: He looks like a very cool, nice and sweet guy, which makes him cute!

Pyro: [Stares]

Lugia: I shouldn't have said that…

Pyro: Let me get this straight, you're gay and you like Ash?

Lugia: More of a bi

Ho-oh: How could you! [Flies away crying]

Lugia: Don't go! [Flies after Ho-oh]

Pyro: Well, that's new! Mewtwo, who is flirtier, Zapdos or Brock Slate?

Mewtwo: … … Brock, I shall say no more

Pyro: Fine by me! Latios, are you the same Latios from Alto Mare, or just a replacement?

Latios: [mutters to himself] why? Why must they all ask that?

Arceus: He is a replacement, I found a noble rattata and made him become a Latios as a replacement

Pyro: Really now?! Of all the pokemons you could choose to make a Latios, a rattata is what you choose?!

Latias: That's why I don't like the current Latios

Pyro: Next is a dare! [Teleports Lugia, Ho-oh, Latias, Celebi and Ash into a room] Celebi! Torture the three! Ash! You have to watch! Mwahahahaha!

_10 minutes later_

Pyro: [Teleports them out] how was it Ash? [Revives and heals all]

Ash: It's the most traumatic experience in my life!

Keldeo: Whoa! The little boy's using big words!

Pyro: Shut it Kel [Teleports Latias and Ash back into room]

Ash: Where's my pokemon?!

Pyro: They're back at Oak's ranch. Latias! Convince Ash to love you! No time limit, you aren't allowed to come out until you do so

Latias: Ok!

Pyro: [Turns back to the Legendaries] Arcy, tell all the lore in the Pokemon World!

Arcy: [Tells all the lore]

Suicune: That's very long!

Cobalion: I didn't know there was a lore about Lady Mew and sugar!

Arcy: Yes there is! The world would end if nobody knows how hyper Mew gets when sugar high!

Pyro: Darky! [Whispers to Darkrai] put Arceus into deep nightmare slumber

Darky: [Makes Arceus fall asleep and have nightmares]

Pyro: Mew!

Mew: Yes?

Pyro: you're so cuddly! Ahem… I mean, teleport May here and let her Manaphy

Mew: [Teleports May in] May! Go hug and accompany Manaphy

May: Yay! [Hugs Manaphy]

Manaphy: …

Pyro: [Looks at security footage for Latias' room and sees the two making out] I see that you love each other now!

Latias: Yes! After about 10 minutes of explaining what love is! We choose to stay in this room for a while longer [Winks]

Pyro: Meloetta! Sing a romantic song for Ash and Latias in the room!

Meloetta: Sure! [Teleports into the room to sing]

Latias: Why?! Leave us alone!

Pyro: Nah, knowing you, you'll do something naughty with Ash

Latias: Whatever makes you think that?

Pyro: Ray!

Ray: yeah?

Pyro: Make Mewtwo laugh, or you're dead!

Mewtwo: No chance!

Ray: [Goes up to Mewtwo] hey Mewtwo? I heard Ash say that he can beat you with only Pikachu

Mewtwo: …Beat me?... With only Pikachu? … … heh…hehehe…..Wahahahahhahahaha! [Laughs uncontrollably]

Ray: I did it! [Does a victory dance]

Pyro: You can stop laughing now Mewtwo, you have to go and try to get on with the female Mewtwo Ash met in Unova!

Mewtwo: There's another of my kind?! [Teleports to Unova]

Pyro: That concludes another set! Next is Luke kang!

**_Time for punishm- I mean dares._****_  
_****_Arceus: turn into a lvl 5 rattatta and battle celebi to the death._****_  
_****_Ray:have a "talk" with kyogre and groudon_****_  
_****_Give mew a ton of sugar and megaphone_**

Pyro: Yes! [Snaps finger]

Arceus: [Turns into lv 5 rattata] What the hell?!

Pyro: now Celebi! Fight the rattata!

Celebi: Kill! Kill the rat! [Stabs Arceus with a knife]

Pyro: Ok! Back off now Celebi!

Celebi: No!

Pyro: [Holds up both magnums] or do I force you to

Celebi: [Stares at guns and backs off]

Pyro: Nice celery, nice celery. Back off slowly! [Revives Arcy]

Arcy: I had a weird dream about a rattata and me!

Pyro: Whatever! Ray! You gotta give 'The Talk' to Ky and Grou

Ray: What am I?! Their parents?

Pyro: Guardian

Ray: Fine!

* * *

_10 minutes later_

Ray: …And that's how you do it!

Ky: Ray! We already know that! And why do you have to describe it so thoroughly?!

Pyro: [Gives Mew one metric ton of sugar and a megaphone] Go nuts girly

Mew: MMEEEEEEWWWW! [Eats sugar and shouts random things into megaphone]

Ky: I think I'm deaf!

Latias: What did you say?

Victini: I can't hear anything!

Pyro: [Takes off ear defenders] That's it for today! Bye!

Arcy: What?

* * *

**A/N Yet another fun chapter! *IMPORTANT*** **Please send in dares via PM! I was breaking the content guidelines and didn't know it! I WILL IGNORE DARES SENT BY REVIEWS, DARES IN PMS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I don't own pokemon. I'll ignore dares sent via reviews, send it by PM please****{Silverbird22: Ok! Only you will, I think I can let this one slip}**

* * *

Pyro: Hai guys!

Everyone: …

Pyro: What? Did I say something wrong?

Everyone: …

Pyro: Why so silent?

Latias: Well? Who's the first?

Pyro: [Mutters] why so serious

Dialga: Just get to it Pyro!

Pyro: Fine… first is Lovingtogetic

**_*teleports Lannettia into the room*_**

**_Ok then, let me get things straight. This Lv.100000000 Kirlia has shiny darkest colouring, and is a living lie detector. If you answer anything untruthfully, she will blast your butt off with shadow ball. If you insult her, expect a charge beam heading straight for your nuts._**

**_Aaanyway,_**

**_Ash, of all of the Pokemon in here, which one do you want to lemon with?_**

**_Ray, what do you think of Kyogre and Groudon's... "Sibling rivalry"?_**

**_Latias, are you an Altoshipper?_**

**_Latios, are you a fan of Altoshipping?_**

**_Mew and Cebs, do you think you are a good team?_**

**_Now, for the dares. If you fail in any way, expect to have a splitting psychic headache in... 1.586928394000 milliseconds. Same goes for insulting the truths._**

**_Ash, get into an epic fist-fight with Cebs._**

**_Cebs, go jeff-the-killer mode on a legend of your choice._**

**_Arceus, allow everyone in the room to fight to their death, without even THINKING about interfering. And yes, Lannettia can and will shock your nuts off, and give you a headache if you fail._**

**_Mewtwo, watch PewDiePie for a half-hour. Focus not on the video, but on his language._**

**_Everyone... *throws a Pecha berry at Ray, then gives everyone an infinite source of food of their choice* Me and Lannettia are joining in too! *gives me an infinite source of Rocha berries, and Lannettia Spelons* *throws a pecha berry SMACK in the eye of Mewtwo* FOOOOOOOD FIIIIIGGGGHHHT!_**

Pyro: There it is! And here's Lannettia!

Lannettia (Lan): I can shock all your nuts off…

Ray: Ha! As i-

Lan: [Sends charge beam to Ray's nuts]

Ray: Aaahhhhh…. [Rolls on the floor groaning]

Pyro: What a fantastic demonstration! Anyways, Ash! Of all the Pokemon in here, which do you want to lemon with?

Ash: What's lemon?

Pyro: [Sigh] someone tell him!

Zapdos: I will!

Raikou: Great, now the poor boy's gonna be traumatised for life

Zappy: [Whispers to Ash what a lemon is]

Ash: WWWHHHHAAATTT?! Ahem… [Whispers] Latias

Pyro: What was that? [Amplifies Ash's voice by 10]

Ash: [Still whipering but was amplified] Latias

Latias: [Blushes]

Ray: FFFFUUUUUUUU-!

Pyro: Next… Ray! What do you think of Ky and Grou's sibling rivalry?

Ray: They're stupid [Gets hit by Fissure and Sheer Cold]

Ky and Grou: That'll teach you! [High fives]

Pyro: Latias, are you an Altoshipper?

Latias: Yes [Blushes more]

Ray: FFUUU-!

Arcy: Ray! Shut up! Ky, freeze him again please!

Ky: With pleasure! [Uses sheer cold again, encasing Ray in ice]

Pyro: Latios! Are you a fan of Altoshipping?

Latios: No! How can I trust my sister with a dork like Ash?

Ash: What's a dork?

Latios: My point exactly

Pyro: Mew! Ceb! Do you think both of you together is a good team?

Mew: Yes! I can give Cebbie sugar!

Everyone: NOO! Don't!

Pyro: Hehehehe… Ash! Fist fight Celebi!

Ash: [Proceeds to fist fight Celebi but gets knocked out after her first punch]

Celebi: Kill?

Pyro: No. But you can kill one of the legendaries here!

Celebi: Latios!

Latios: Why me?

Celebi: Dead legendary no speak! [Slits Latios' throat]

Latias: I suddenly feel happier!

Pyro: That's enough Ceb! [Revives Latios]

Latias: The happiness is gone now…

Pyro: Everyone fight to the death! Arcy, you join in and don't even think of preventing it

[Everyone fights until only Celebi is left]

Pyro: Congrats Ceb! You get this wonderful prize! You ready for this?

Ceb: Yeah

Pyro: A MAGIKARP! [Gives Cebs a Magikarp]

Ceb: FFFUUUUUUU- [Kills Magikarp]

Pyro: Hehehehe… [Revives everyone] Mewtwo! Watch this for half an hour! [Throws tablet with PewDiePie marathon on it] Focus on the language!

_Half an hour later_

Pyro: Well?

Mewtwo: Fuck off! This video sucks! [Throws the tablet out the window]

[Lovingtogetic teleports in]

LT: Food fight! [Throws a berry into Mewtwo's eye]

Mewtwo: Why you little-

_1 hour later_

Pyro: We should stop now [Everyone stops] I think we just plunged half the world into famine with our food fight

LT: We're going now! Bye! [Teleports out with Lan]

Pyro: Next up! Theonlyghost!

**_"Viva LAS VEEEEEEEGAS" (appears with a sombrero and alcohol) oh I'm back_**

**_Well considering I'm half buzzed and half me I'm actually going easy on every one but two specific person _**

**_Truths _**

**_Latias how do you feel about me hammering ray with punishments_**

**_Ray: how does it feel to know that she love ash more than you and how much I love seeing you suffer?_**

**_Dares_**

**_Ray and celebi survive one day in a forest with the predator and NO FIGHTING BACK OR ELSE _**

**_Dialga and palkia actually be good brother and sister for once have a conversation_**

**_Pyro fight me in a duel (dark souls 2 style)_**

**_And a special Message for my dear friend arcy I'm not mean I just have to leave a good first impression on pyro or else I might not appear more but until next time I'm going to go ahead and party hard (cloaks)_**

[Theonlyghost (ghost) appears with a sombrero and alchohol]

Ghost: Viva LAS VEEEEEEEGAS!

Pyro: Here we go… Tia! How do you feel about Ghost hammering Ray with punishments?

Tia: It is very amusing and cool

Ray: Whyy?

Ghost: Ray~ how does it feel to know that Tia loves Ash more than you and how I love making you suffer?

Ray: I wanna kill Ash. As for you, I'm fine with that

Ghost: Grrr… I'll make you pay!

Pyro: Ray! Ceb! You have to survive a day in a forest with a predator hunting you! No fighting back! Or you'll face even more horrible things!

Ray: Who's the god-almighty predator that can hunt a sky serpent and a psychotic celery?

Pyro: [Smirks] good to see that you want to know! The "God-almighty" predator is a sugar-high Mew! [Teleports the three into the forest and gives Mew sugar]

Ray: RRRUUUUNNNN!

Pyro: Dia, Pal! Just have a conversation like a good brother and sister for once

Dia: Pal! What you wanna talk about?

Pal: I dunno, kinda hungry though

Dia: Well you stole MY COOKIES! And you complain that you are hungry?!

Pyro: They failed before the 30 second mark [Shakes head]

Ghost: Arcy! Just saying [Whispers] I'm not mean, I just have to leave a good first impression on Pyro so he'll let me send dares again. [Shouts out] Until next time! Ciao! [Cloaks and disappears]

Arcy: Weirdo… [Sighs]

Ghost: I heard that!

Pyro: Next up, Kecleon352!

**_*crawls out of bottomless pit* *pants* I have no idea how that happened. But, I guess I'll put out more dares and stuff._**

**_First, since Ronald fared pretty well, I'm gonna throw in another character from my story for the chapter. Meet Omega! He's a scientist who was changed into a Lucario by his evil brother, Alpha._**

**_And now some truths:_**

**_The first one is for Xerneas: is it true that you can give eternal life to someone? If so, how does one qualify for it?_**

**_The second is for Ray: did you know that you're the only Pokemon who can learn Fly as a level up move,_**

**_And now the dares:_**

**_Arceus: Change three of the legendaries into Furfrou and have three other legendaries look after them._**

**_Celebi: I'm giving you some electroshock therapy. Whenever you think about killing someone, you get zapped by 10,000 volts of electricity._**

**_Mew: Same with you, but with sugar._**

**_Tio: Who do you hate the most in the room? (Then, handcuff them together, Pyro)_**

**_Giratina: Eat ice cream for the next 8 hours._**

**_Kyurem: If she can't eat anymore, you have to continue shoving the ice cream down her throat until the 8 hours are up. (I think I'm turning a little sadistic myself. Oh, well)_**

**_Ray: Fly around in a lightning storm and try not to get zapped._**

**_Zap: Fly around in that same lightning storm and try to zap Ray. (Sabotage! :-P )_**

**_Well, that's it! See ya! *gets sucked up by a black hole* Dang it! I blame Palkiaaaaaaaaaa... *fades*_**

Kecleon352 (Kec): Here's Omega! He was a scientist turned into a lucario by Alpha!

Omega: Hi!

Arcy: Puny Lucario! Hahahahahah!

[Omega uses Force Palm! It's super effective!]

Arcy: AAhhh! [Runs around]

Omega: That's what you get!

Pyro: I'm starting to like you already! [Chuckles]

Kec: Xerny! Is it true you can give eternal life to someone? If so, how does one qualify for it?

Xer: No, that rumour is totally BS…

Yvel: Yeah! Only Arcy can do it!

Kec: Ray! Do you know you're the only Pokemon who can learn Fly by levelling up?

Ray: Really… Ahem, I mean… Yes I know! I'm boss like that!

Latias: Show-off… That's why I don't like him…

Ray: [Hears Latias] I mean! Really? I didn't know that I was the only pokemon! I thought lots of others can, I must've been lucky…

Latias: Too modest. I don't like that

Ray: What do I have to do?

Latias: Well, first…

Ray: What?

Tia: First, you just have to shut up. No one likes your voice

Raikou: Oooooohhh! Damn! Dat's gonna sting!

Suicune: Shut up Rai, no one likes yours too!

Giratina: Oooohhh! Burnt by your fiancé!

Rai: Shut up Tina!

Kec: Arcy!

Pyro: You gotta change three of the legendaries into Furfrou…

Kec: And have three others look after them!

Arcy: Let's see… I don't want a hyper sheep so Mew's out… No psychotic sheepies allowed here so Cebs is out…. I choose… Zapdos! Entei! And Palkia as sheep! Lugia, Ho-oh and Tina will look after them respectively

Zappy, Ent and Pal: Nooo! [Gets turned into a Furfrou]

Pyro: [Turns to Mew] what are Furfrou? Are they sheep, llama or what?

Mew: I dunno!

Kec: Cebs! I'm gonna give you electric shocks everytime you think about killing! [Gives a shock] Remember that!

Cebs: Y-y-y-yes!

Kec: You too! But with sugar! [Shocks Mew]

Mew: [Screams] MMMEEEEEEEWWW!

Pyro: [Whines] Awww… Now she isn't cuddly anymore with singed fur! Was that necessary? I was gonna hug her…

Kec: Didn't know that... Sorry…

Pyro: Never mind… I'll hug someone else! [Teleports random Sylveon in and hugs her]

Sylveon: Where am I?

Pyro: You're so cuddly!

Arcy: Never mind him…

Sylveon: Lady Arceus! [Runs out of Pyro's grip to bow to Arceus]

Arcy: I suggest you go and cuddle with the zorua before he takes out his wrath on us all

Sylveon: Uh… As you wish? [Goes back to cuddle with Pyro]

Pyro: Yay!

Articuno: Aww! They're so cute! Looks like Pyro's soft side is showing!

Pyro: [Takes out a magnum and shoots]

Articuno: [Bullet grazes one of her wing] AAAaahhhhh!

Pyro: I can switch personalities… [Goes back to cuddling a confused sylveon]

Sylveon: What did Lady Articuno mean?

Moltres: Never mind that… Just keep the zorua happy and we'll be fine, whatever you do, don't anger him

Pyro: I have a name you know!

Kec: Tio! Who do you hate the most?

Latios: I hate Ash!

Pyro: [Snaps finger]

Latios: [Gets handcuffed to Ash] Why!? Should've said Lugy!

Zekrom: Why? You love him?

Latios: Yes! [Slaps hand over mouth]

Everyone: [Laughs]

Lugia: [Blushes slightly] didn't see that coming…

Sylveon: [Laughing] I didn't know Lord Latios was gay!

Pyro: Me too!

Kec: Giratina! You need to eat ice cream for the next 8 hours! [Teleports Tina into a room full of ice creams]

Tina: Whatever [Starts eating ice-cream]

Kec: Kyu! If she can't eat anymore, you have to shove it down her throat until the time is up!

Kyurem: [Nods and teleports into Tina's Ice cream room]

_1 hour later_

Tina: Ow! Ow ow ow ow! Brain freeeeeeeeze!

Kyurem: [Starts shoving ice cream down Tina's throat]

* * *

_Back at the hall_

Kec: Ok! Ray! Zappy! [Turns Zapdos back to normal] Both of you have to-

Latias: Awww! They're so cute!

Kec: [Looks and sees Pyro and the Sylveon sleeping] I agree!

Dialga: Never saw him this happy before!

Palkia: Furfrou!

Yveltal: He looks so happy!

Xer: Yeah!

Kec: Anyways! Ray, Zap! Both of you need to fly around in a lightning storm, Zappy needs to try and zap Ray. Ray, you need to avoid being zap. Both of you need to stay within the storm! I'm out! [Disappears into a black hole]

Zappy: Let's rock! [Thunderbolt! It missed!]

Ray: Let's go find a thunderstorm to play in!

* * *

**A/N Another chapter done, now I have an urge to cuddle something… Reviews! Send dares via PM! Sorry in advance if the fics don't update, this is because I'm currently preparing to go study abroad in a new school! Along with the preparations, I also need to go to my driving lessons and Muay Thai lessons. Hope you wonderful people understand!**

**Pyro out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I don't own pokemon. I'll ignore dares sent via reviews, send it by PM. New schedule: Legendary ToD on Mon and Thu. New story I'm starting on Tue and Fri. This schedule will apply next week. Sorry if this bothers you guys, it's just my life has been hectic as of lately. Tryin teh catch tomorrow~**

* * *

Pyro: It's been so long!

Zekrom: It's been 3 days!

Pyro: On to the point then!

Arceus: Can't you just cuddle her and forget us? [Teleports Sylvy(Sylveon) in]

Pyro: Sylvy! [Hugs Sylvy]

Sylvy: Hello Pyro, hello Arcy!

Arceus: Hi

Rayquaza: Now I want a plushie to cuddle with

Pyro: Which pokemon?

Ray: Glaceon

Pyro: [Teleports random Glaceon in]

Glaceon: Where am I?

Ray: A Glaceon! [Cuddles with Glaceon]

Sylvy: Sis Icy?

Glaceon (Icy): Sis Sylvy? Why is Lord Rayquaza cuddling with me?

Sylvy: Don't worry Icy, he just likes Glaceons. Just like how Pyro adores Sylveons [Points to the hugging zorua]

Icy: So, where are we?

Sylvy: Hall of Origins

Icy: Whoa

Pyro: Anyways! On with the show! First is Theonlyghost!

**_Once again you have out did yourself it has great humour and dialog you my friend are smart I have some new truths and dares for you_**

**_Truths _**

**_Arcy how do you feel about the whole ash and Latias relationship do you approve or not, just want personal preference_**

**_Ash how does it feel to be stuck in the middle of this truth or dare situation_**

**_Latios why do u hate ash so much sure he and your sister make out but your being to over protective_**

**_Dares_**

**_Ray watch a make out session between ash and latias no have interferences pyro if he does you can do what ever you want_**

**_Arcy I'm sorry you're locked in a room with Tina, do romantic stuff only, as an apologie _**

**_Also Dialga you are my favourite legandary and pokemon what every you want I'll have pyro give it to you except freedom sorry can't give you that :( _**

Pyro: [Nuzzles Sylvy] Yay! Theonlyghost comes again! Thanks! Arcy, How do you feel about the whole Ash and Latias relationship, do you approve or not?

Sylvy: [Laughs and nuzzles back]

Arcy: I approve as long as it's ok with them

Latios & Ray: But it's not ok with me!

Latias: [Whacks both of them on the head] Yes it will!

Latios & Ray: [Rubs head] Yes we will

Ray: [Curls around Icy and falls asleep]

Pyro: Nice to see some sibling love around here. Ash, how does it feel to be stuck in the middle of this truth or dare situation?

Icy: Why are we in a truth or dare game with the legendaries?

Sylvy: Don't worry sis, Pyro won't let us do horrible things! Also, the legendaries aren't playing it by their will, Pyro forces them

Icy: That explains their mood. What'd you mean Pyro forces them?

Sylvy: Well… I don't know… Ask him!

Icy: Ok! Pyro?

Pyro: Yes, Icy?

Icy: Why and how are you forcing the great legendaries to play truth or dare?

Pyro: Well… I was bored. As for how, I disabled all their powers unless it's for a dare, I also sealed the Hall of Origins

Icy: Wow! You are that powerful?

Pyro: Yes! Anyways! Ash, answer the question!

Ash: Well, it's weird that the legendaries are playing truth or dare, but as long as I am with Latias!

Latias: Aww! [Nuzzles Ash]

Pyro: Latios, why do you hate Ash so much, you're being overprotective!

Latios: I just don't like my sis being with a human, a dumb human at that!

Pyro: Good enough. Ray! Wake up!

Ray: Who dares wake the God of Sky?!

Pyro: The almighty being wakes him!

Ray: Yessir! [Salutes]

Pyro: That's more like it! [Hugs Sylvy] You have to watch a make out session between Ash and Latias!

Ray: WWHHHAAATT?!

Pyro: You can't interfere, if you do then I'll have the excuse with doing whatever I want to you!

Ray: [Sobs]

Latias: [Makes out with Ash in front of Ray]

Ray: [Sobs harder]

Icy: He looks so sad! [Nuzzles Ray]

Ray: [Hugs and nuzzles back] Thanks Icy…

Icy: No problem!

Pyro: Arcy! You get to go into a room with Tina and do romantic stuff! [Teleports them into room]

Tina: So…um, what do we do?

Arcy: Don't play dumb! You know what to do! [Makes out with Tina]

Pyro: Dia! What do you want!

Dia: After seeing you with Sylvy and Ray with Icy. I want an Umbreon!

Pyro: Good [Teleports an Umbreon in]

Icy and Sylvy: Umbre? Bro?

Umbre: Sis Icy and Sylvy? Where are we

Pyro: We are in the Hall of Origin! Your destiny here is to cuddle with Dia!

Umbre: You mean, Lady Dialga? [Looks around]

Dia: An Umbreon! [Rushes to Umbre to hug him]

Umbre: Wow, Lady Dialga is really hugging me!

Dia: Call me Dia or Dialga, I don't like titles.

Umbre: As you wish! So, Icy is hugging Rayquaza, I'm hugging Dialga. Sylvy? Why aren't you with another legendary, why are you with a zorua instead?

Sylvy: I'm not with a legendary because I'm with someone who has even more power than all of the legendaries combined

Umbre: Hah! Yo-

Dia: You shouldn't do that. He gets pissed very easy when someone questions his powers

Umbre: You mean, little Sylvy is correct?

Dia: [Grunt] If she isn't then we wouldn't be stuck in this hall, being forced to play the sadistic zorua's game of truth or dare!

Pyro: Hey! I was kind enough to teleport Umbre in here for you!

Dia: Sorry…

Pyro: That's better! [Teleports Arcy and Tina back in]

Arcy: [Still making out with Tina] Oh Tina! I love you!

Tina: Oh, yes Arcy. I love you too!

Pyro: Ahem…

Arcy: [Stops making out] W-w-what? Oh shit! [Blushes]

Umbre: I didn't know Arceus is in love with Giratina! [Laughs uncontrollably]

Arcy: Why you little! [Prepares Judgement]

Umbre: Oh no. [Shrinks and curls up]

Pyro: You will not hurt the poor little Umbreon! Less you face my wrath, I recommend you stop the attack! The three eeveelutions is under my protection!

Arcy: Fine! As you wish _My Lord_!

Pyro: [Glares] I smell sarcasm

Arcy: What are you! A dog?!

Pyro: Fox

Arcy: Grr… Forget it!

Pyro: You may uncurl now, little Umbreon

Umbre: Thanks!

Pyro: No problem. As I said, you and your siblings are under my protection

Sylvy: Yay!

Pyro: Hahaha. Next is Silverbird22!

**_Yay thank you pyro so *smiles evily* to the dare mobile_**

**_Acry you're a girl, you've always seemed like a guy to me_**

**_Tina can I have a hug_**

**_Ash *moonblasts* thats for making pikachu seem over powered_**

**_Zapdos gets 5000 pokepuffs_**

**_Goodbye peeps, for now_**

**_Ps. thank u so much pyro_**

Silverbird (silver): [Charges in through the door] Hai!

Pyro: Another Sylveon! I still like Sylvy better though [Sits on top of Sylvy's back]

Silver: Whatever! Arcy, you've always seem like a guy to me!

Arcy: w-w-what?!

Raikou: Tomboy!

Arcy: [Uses Judgement on Rai]

Rai: Urk! [Faints]

Silver: Tina! I can has hugs?

Tina: Ok! [Hugs Silver]

Silver: Yay! That was great! Ash, come here!

Ash: Yeah?

Silver: [Moonblasts Ash] that's for making Pikachu seem overpowered!

Ash: G-go P-p-pikachu [Faints]

Pyro: That's true, I like eeveelutions more than Pikachu

Ash's Pikachu: What'd you say?! [Thundershocks Pyro]

Pyro: [Dodges Thundershock] Wimp! [Uses Aeroblast on Pikachu]

Pikachu: WTF?! [Faints next to Ash]

Lugia: That was my move!

Pyro: Problem?

Lugia: I feel so honoured!

Pyro: Good. Next is Luke Kang!

**_I am Luke Kang. I was a trainer that was sinnoh champion but am now an Infernape after I was killed by my slave bidoof. Arcy brought me back as a chimchar. Now, time for revenge._**

**_Arcy: banish Giratina to the reverse world until I see i fit, let ash catch you and use you in indigo league, and battle pyro and aura with ash as your trainer_**

Pyro: Arcy? You reincarnated humans into pokemons?

Arcy: Might've

Pyro: Whatever… You have to banish Giratina to the reverse world for this and next chapter! Ash has to catch you!

Arcy: [Sobs while banishing Giratina]

Ash: [Throws Pokeball at Arcy and catches her] Yes! I caught… Arceus!

Pyro: Ash, you have to battle Aura and I with Arceus! If we win you release Arcy. But if we lose, somehow, you keep her

Ash: Arceus! I choose you!

Arceus: What'd I have to do?

Pyro: Battle me and Aura [Teleports Aura in]

Aura: Whatchu want?

Pyro: We get to battle Arceus!

Aura: Ooohhh! Playtime eh?

Pyro: Yep!

Pyro: [Uses Hyper Beam]

Aura: [Combines Overheat with Pyro's Hyper Beam]

Arcy: Oh shi- [Gets hit and faints]

Ash: HOW?! How can you two use those moves?

Pyro: Thought you already knew. We can use any move ever discovered, even ones that are exclusive to one pokemon. I already demonstrated by using Aeroblast on your Pikachu, but you were passed out. Now release Arcy

Ash: Dang [Releases Arcy]

Pyro: That's it! Bye! [Goes to sleep on Sylvy's back]

Sylvy: I'll take him away [Walks away with the sleeping zorua on back]

* * *

**A/N Yay! Chapter done! My other fic, what a trip, is completed! But I'm planning to start a new fic real soon! Schedule has changed to what I said in the Author's notes at the start! Review and dares please! Dares through PM. Some still send me through reviews… I WILL IGNORE THEM!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I don't own pokemon, or the songs I use. I'll ignore dares sent via reviews, send it by PM.**

* * *

Lugia: What's that sound?

Legendaries: [Becomes quiet and listens, hears whistling]

?: [Monotone] STANDBY AND PREPARE FOR TITAN FALL

Legendaries: Wat?

[Giant Titan crashes down from the roof]

Legendaries: [Jumps back] Son of a Bi*ch

Arcy: WTF?! Now I have to fix it!

[Another Titan crashes in through the door]

Pyro: [Jumps down from the second Titan] I'm back! … … … Who's that pokemon? [Pointing towards the first Titan]

Theonlyghost (Ghost): [Jumps down from second Titan] I got some dares!

**_Truths:_**

******_dialga what is it like controlling time and what do you think about me because I think your awesome the power at time at your control _**

**_Palkia what is like controlling space? _**

**_Arceus what is it like to be a god_**

**_Dares: _**

**_Ray beat up ash just to be somewhat nice_**

**_Latias you are his defender if you fail you may only kiss ray for 2 whole chapters no one else get caught punishments abroad_**

**_And finally everyone rave now everybody dance !_**

Pyro: Ghost! Why do you have to come in before me?

Ghost: Can't wait… Anyways! First is truths

Pyro: [Grumbles and teleports Sylvy in to cuddle]

Dia: Teleport her brother in, please?

Ray: Teleport her sister in, please?

Pyro: Grrr… [Teleports Icy and Umbre in]

Sylvy: Yay! I missed you Pyro! [Hugs Pyro]

Ghost: Dialga, what is it like, controlling time. And what do you think of me? Because I think your awesome with the power to control time!

Dia: [Cuddles with Umbre] I think it's cool, although I can't use any powers as of now due to a certain black fox preventing me… [Glares at Pyro cuddling Sylvy]

Pyro: [Nuzzles Sylvy] Hey! Don't hate the playa! Hate the game!

Dia: [Grumbles] Grr… Well, I think you're awesome too, Ghost!

Ghost: Thanks! Pal, what is it like, controlling space?

Pal: Cool

Pyro: [conjures drum kit and hits it] *Badum tss*

Raikou: LOL!

Suicune: Shut up! We're not on a chat, don't freaking say LOL

Ghost: [Laughs] Good one Py. Next, Arcy, what does it feel like to be God?

Arcy: Well, usually it feels great. I say usually because [Glares at Pyro]… Because right now, I don't feel like God, courtesy of some black fox

Pyro: Right! Blame everything on the cute black fox!

Landorus: HAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Cute black fox! HAHAHAHHA!

Pyro: [Uses Searing Shot… It's not very effective! ... Landorus fainted] That'll teach you

Ghost: I say… Well, on with the dares! Ray, I give you a chance to beat up Ash! Latias, you have to protect him or else you have to kiss Ray for the whole chapter!

Ray: YES! TWO IN ONE! [Starts trying to beat up Ash]

Ash: OW! WTF?! I thought we were friends!

Ray: I have no mortal friends!

Latias: How about Icy?

Icy: Yeah! Am I not your friend? [sobs a little]

Ray: NO! I mean, YES! You are my friend! [Flies to go comfort Icy]

Ghost: Well, you stopped trying so Ray, you failed

Ray: [Ignores Ghost] There, there. I am your friend forever! Don't cry, Icy

Icy: Thanks!

Ghost: Everyone rave!

Legendaries: [Starts raving] EAT, SLEEP, RAVE, REPEAT! EAT, SLEEP, RAVE, REPEAT! EAT, SLEEP, RAVE, REPEAT!

Pyro: Yay! Good song!

Ghost: Py, call Aura

Pyro: Why?

Ghost: 2 words: Big Finale

Pyro: Big Finale?! AURA! WE GOT A CLIENT!

?: STANDBY AND PREPARE FOR TITAN FALL

[Titan crashes through roof]

Arcy: NOT AGAIN!

Aura: [jumps down from titan] We got a client?

Pyro: Yep, Ghost here wants a big finale. By the way… WHY DON'T I GET A WARNING MESSAGE WHEN I ENTERED?!

Ghost: You didn't fall through the roof

Pyro: How does that matter?

Ghost: Well, you can't 'fall' through the wall. You can only fall through the ceiling

Pyro: Dammit! Anyways, do you have the finale already planned, or do we handle it?

Ghost: I got dis! Latios! Come here!

Latios: EAT SLEEP RA- [Goes to Ghost] Yeah?

Ghost: Before I leave… You are so stupid! You sound disgusted and insulted humans and pokehumans alike! Especially Ash have you not seen his achievement he has saved the world or many regions about 20 times now if Latias was my sister I would be proud, but she's not my sister. You are blinded by stupidity therefore my Py and Aura and I must kill you, and you'll stay dead for this chapter! [Turns to Pyro and Aura] Battle Stations!

Pyro, Aura: AW HECK YES!

[Titans grab the three pokehumans and deposit them in cockpit]

P, A, G: [Loads chain gun] DIE! [Starts spraying bullets where Latios is]

Aura: _I say why does it feel so good? So good to be bad~_

Pyro: _LET'S GET RIDICULOUS!_

Ghost: _One, two, three strikes! You're out!_

Pyro: [Makes the hall dark like night and throws a flare up]

_Open up your window shades_

_And illuminate!_

_Illuminate!_

_Let nothing in your way!_

_Illuminate!_

_Go on and shine on!_

Latios: [Runs around, very injured]

Pyro: Where'd he go?!

Ghost: Hehehe… _I'll run away with your foot steps_

_I'll build a city that dreams for two_

_And if you lose yourself_

_I will find you~_

Aura: We are seriously using song lyrics?

Pyro: What? I enjoy doing stuff while listening to music!

Ghost: [Spots Tio and sprays bullets]

_Work hard, play hard_

_Work hard, play hard._

_We work hard, play hard_

_Keep partyin' like it's your job_

Aura: Yep, we're totally using songs

P, A, G: [Shoots Latios]

Latios: F-f-fuck [Dies]

Py: Whew! That was some work out! I'll revive him next chap!

Ghost: See ya! [Teleports away with his Titan]

Pyro: [Returns room to normal] Next set of truths and dares is from….

Aura: Me!

**_For your ToD fic I (finally) have some truths and dares_**

**_Truths: _**

**_Arcy: is it true that you can bring anyone back to life? Or can all Legends do that?_**

**_Lugy: You're my favorite legendary! Have some hugs from me and some chocolate chip cookies I made myself!_**

**_Mewtwo: Which Mega Evolution do you like better? Y or X?_**

**_Dares!: _**

**_Tia&Tio: Try to defeat the other by only using the move Swift_**

**_Darky&Cress: same thing as Tia and Tio but you have to use the move Splash_**

**_Thun, Tor&Lando: chase Ray and Cebs all over Unova trying to knock them out with your elemantal moves._**

**_Ho-Oh: explain the logic of the Reverse World_**

**_Tina: If Ho-Oh can't explain the logic of the Reverse World correctly then teach her._**

**_Ho-oh: Fight my lucario, Ferron. If I lose, you get to use Sacred Fire on me, if I win, I get to throw a Wailord and Snorlax on top of you_**

**_Well, that's all. Write On!_**

**_Aura_**

Aura: I wanna Leafeon!

Pyro: Fine… [Teleports a leafeon in]

Leafeon: Where am I? [Starts hyperventilating]

Sylvy, Icy, Umbre: Flora? Don't panic little bro, it's alright.

Flora: Sis and bro?

Aura: Yay! [Cuddles Leafeon]

Flora: Who's this?

Sylvy: Just don't panic, insult or ask questions. You'll find the answer if you wait

Pyro: I'll let you run the show Aura… [Goes to sleep curled up with Sylvy]

Aura: Arcy, is it true that you can bring anyone back to life? Or can all Legends do that?

Arcy: It's only me and Tina that can

Aura: Lugy! You're my favourite legendary! Have some hugs and chocolate cookies I made! [Hugs Lugia and gives him chocolate cookies]

Lugia: Thanks!

Mew: Cookies!

Aura: Yes, not for you! [Uses volt switch and blasts Mew into a wall]

Mew: [Faints]

Pyro: [Wakes up instantly] Nooo! Why'd you do that to Mew? And she was cute too [Goes to retrieve Mew and bring her back. Goes to sleep with Mew and Sylvy]

Aura: That was… weird, to say the least. He looks so cute with Mew and Sylvy. Mewtwo, which mega evolution do you like the most? Mewtwo X or Mewtwo Y?

Mewtwo: I do prefer Y

Aura: Tia, Tio! You gotta try to defeat each other with only Swift!

Tia: Got it! Swift! [Uses swift]

Tio: Oh, no you don't! Swift! [Uses swift]

Tia & Tio: Swift! … Swift! … Swift! Swift! Swift!

Arcy: WTF?!

Tio: Swift! … … Ugh! [Faints]

Tia: HAH! [Faints]

Aura: Tia wins! Next! Darky and Cress, you have to do the same but with splash!

Darky: This is pointless, Splash! [Uses splash]

Cress: You going down sonny boy! Splash! [Uses splash]

Darky and Cress: Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash!

Azelf: [Takes out video recorder and starts recording]

* * *

_10 minutes later_

Darky: Splash! … … So… Splash! … … Tired… Splash! [Faints]

Cress: HAH I WIN! [Faints]

Aura: Wow, never thought someone could faint from splash!

Azelf: This would make for great blackmail! [Stops recording]

Aura: Ray, Cebs! You gotta fly around Unova! Thun, Tor and Lando, knock them out with your elemental moves

[Ray and Cebs fly out while a Thunder, Hurricane and Fissure was launched]

Thun and Tor: [Whacks Lando on the head] You think fissure would work on flying type?

Lando: Forgot

Arcy: Dipshits

Aura: I agree. Ho-oh! Explain the logic of the Reverse World!

Ho-oh: I don't know much but here goes… The Reverse World is a-

* * *

_2 hours later_

Ho-oh: And that's why it's called the Reverse world! [Looks around and finds everyone asleep] Wow, it works like a Jigglypuff's song…

Aura: …. …. Zzzzz… [Snort] [Grunt]….. Huh? Oh… EVERYONE WAKE UP!

Legendaries: [Wakes up]

Pyro: Zzzzzz…. [Grunt]… zzzzzzz

Aura: Ok, Ho-oh! Fight my Lucario, Ferron! [Changes to human form] Go Ferron! [Cuddles with Flora]

Ferron: Ready to fight!

_[ A wild Ho-oh appeared!_

_Ho-oh uses Gust_

_It's very effective!_

_Ferron uses Close Combat_

_It's not very effective_

_Ho-oh uses Sacred Fire_

_It's very effective!_

_Aura used Full Restore on Ferron_

_Ho-oh uses Sacred Fire _

_It's very effective!_

_Aura used Full Restore on Ferron_

_Ho-oh uses Sacred Fire _

_It's very effective!_

_Aura used Full Restore on Ferron_

_Ho-oh uses Sacred Fire _

_It's very effective!_

_Aura used Full Restore on Ferron_

_Ho-oh says What the Fuck?!_

_Ferron uses Extreme Speed_

_Ho-oh fainted!_

_Gained 5940 Exp]_

Aura: YAY! I won! [Hugs Flora] I'll be going now! [Teleports away with Flora]

Pyro: [Wakes and yawns]

Sylvy: Hello

Pyro: [Smiles] Hey… I see Aura is done! Next up is Bondinglucario

**_Dares:_**

**_- Force Latios to use and play with a Barbie doll while listening to Justin Bieber - Baby, everyone have to watch, earplugs included._**

**_- Zapdos have to flirt my Milotic. She's the reason why I won and became Top Coordinator in Hoenn and Sinnoh, hopefully in Hoenn remake later._**

**_- Arceus, turn the dimension trio (Dialga, Palkia, Giratina) to Male._**

**_- Dialga, Palkia and Giratina has to wear pink, ridiculous, funny and ugly dress, then try to get Zapdos fell in love with you ... I know that's gay._**

**_- Dialga, Palkia and Giratina has to sing 'Pharrell Williams - Happy' while everyone dancing. _**

**_- Mesprit, sing 'Idina Menzel - Let it Go' with perfect note and instrument after that dimension trio finished. Also, don't forget to use your feeling._**

**_Truth:_**

**_- Actually ... the entire thing that Ash Ketchum is the Chosen One because he IS the last Aura Guardian and son of Sir Aaron. Celebi sent you to the future by the request of Sir Aaron to save you from the war. Now, Arceus, how can you don't know about that? Since you just told us the entire Pokemon Lore, and Celebi, how many people did you kill while the war actually happened after you sent Ash to Delia Ketchum/Samuel Oak?_**

**_- Latias, is it you who kissed Ash back in Alto Mare before departed with Ash in M05?_**

**_- Ash Ketchum, tell us how and why you take Pokemon with care. Why do you hate Pokemon Abuse? Do you agree how we treat Pokemon like in our DS and 3DS?_**

**_- Latias, do you accept Ash Ketchum as your dear husband for life and never separate from him until death?_**

**_- Ash Ketchum, do you accept Latias as your dear wife for life and never separate from her until death?_**

**_- Ash and Latias, you have to put your marriage ring on your finger, then you may kiss in pride._**

**_Too sadistic? Too harsh? Too soft? Let me add some more so they could suffer some more._**

**_Arceus, sing 'Justin Bieber- Baby' with high-pitched and annoying voice with everyone listening, i mean everyone that includes YOU PYRO! Also, everyone have to dance, NO AWKWARD DANCE OR BURNING LAVA!_**

Pyro: Let's see, Latios is dead so the first dare is out. Zapdos! Flirt with this Milotic! [Teleports Milotic in]

Zapdos: [Starts flirting]

Milotic: SHUT UP! [Uses Hydro Cannon to blow Zappy away]

Pyro: Arcy! Turn Dia into a male for the rest of today!

Dia: Whyyyyy?

Arcy: [Turns Dia into a male]

Pyro: Dia! Pal! Both of you need to stay in this! [Forces Dia and Pal into pink frilly dress]

Raikou: That's nasty!

Pyro: Now sing Happy!

Dia and Pal: [Sings Happy by Pharrell Williams]

Everyone: [Dances]

Pyro: Seems like a lot of music in this chapter! Now Mesprit, sing Let It Go

Mesprit: [Sings Let It Go]

Pyro: That was perfect!

Mesprit: [Starts crying for no reason]

Everyone: [Sweatdrops]

Icy: I'm not even gonna ask…

Pyro: Arceus, why do you not know that Ash is the Chosen One because he is the son of Sir Aaron but got sent into the future by Celebi?

Arceus: I did know!

Pyro: Then why'd you not say anything?

Arceus: You didn't ask…

Pyro: Touché. Latias, was it you that kissed Ash on Alto Mare?

Latias: [Grins widely] Of course!

Pyro: Ash, do you agree on how we treat Pokemon in our DS and 3DS?

Ash: I like Pokemon Amie

Pyro: Me too! Next. Latias, do you accept Ash Ketchum as your dear husband for life and never separate from him until death?

Latias: I can't die… but YES!

Pyro: [Sigh] when'd I become a priest? Ash Ketchum, do you accept Latias as your dear wife for life and never separate from her until death?

Ash: Yes

Pyro: Put these marriage rings on your finger, then you may kiss in pride [Conjures wedding rings]

Ash and Latias: [Puts rings on each other and kisses]

Everyone: [Claps]

Pyro: I don't think this is even the speech the priest say! [Throwing the piece of paper in his hands] Arceus! Sing Baby by Justin Bieber! Everyone dances!

Everyone: [Groans] Why?!

Arceus: [Sings Baby]

Everyone: [Dances]

Lugia: Worst…Song….EVER!

Pyro: Last set! NightOwls! Seems like we got a new person!

**_First off I want to say Great Job Pyro for being a OP Zoura keep it up pal. _**

**_Truths_**

**_Mew-Do you like anybody as much as you love sugar?_**

**_Arcues- Who is your least favorite Legendary and why?_**

**_Celebi- If you could become Queen of Killing but lost being a legendary Pokemon what would you pick? _**

**_Latias- why do you like Ash so much? I mean their was a movie and all..._**

**_Darkrai- Do you think you are truly evil or do you think you are just misunderstood?_**

**_Dares _**

**_Entei-I dare you to make Manaphay speak and if you dont I will have Pyro shoot you with a Bazooka._**

**_Zapdoos-I dare you to flirt with Arceus to see her reaction._**

**_THAT IS IT and Pyro you are AMAZING P.S Keep up the great work and please use my dares/truths. –NightOwls_**

Pyro: Last…Set! YYEEEEAAAAAHHHH! [Shakes maracas] Mew! Do you like anyone as much as you like sugar?

Mew: Victini! [Hugs and kisses Vic]

Vic: [Blushes] too fast maybe?

Mew: Nah! I've been waiting for this moment!

Lugia: Wow! She spoke a whole sentence without the word Sugar! She must really love Vic

Mew: Yes!

Vic: [Blushes more]

Pyro: I really like the idea of them together! Too bad I can't find the name of this shipping _{Can someone tell me? If it exists that is…}_

Pyro: Arcy! Who's your least favourite legendary?

Arcy: I HATE GEN-

Genesect: No you don't

Arcy: YES I D-

Genesect: No you don't

Arcy: GRRAAAAHHH! WHATEVER!

Pyro: Hah! Precious! Celebi, what would you pick, Queen of Killing or Legendary?

Celebi: Queen! Kill!

Pyro: I knew it… Latias! Why do you like Ash so much?

Latias: He has a good heart and is handsome, even though he is a bit dense

Ash: Yeah! … Wait! What?

Latias: My point exactly

Pyro: I see what you mean… Darkrai, are you truly evil or just misunderstood?

Darkrai: [Cries a little] I'm misunderstood, everyone thinks I'm evil cause I make everyone have nightmares…

Pyro: LIAR! That's Fake Tears! You really are evil!

Darkrai: Dangit

Pyro: Knew it! Next, Entei, make Manaphy speak!

* * *

_1 hour of convincing later_

Entei: And then I totally snap and knocked him out in one hit!

Manaphy: … … … Hehehe… … …

Everyone: HE SPOKE!

Pyro: Congratulations… [Yawn] Zappy, flirt with Arcy please

Zappy: He said please!

Pyro: GO! THE FASTER I FINISH THIS, THE FASTER I GO TO BED!

Zappy: Yes sir! [Flirts with Arcy]

Arcy: [Smacks Zappy]

[Giratina creates a portal and smacks Zappy from it, before being sucked back]

Pyro: Good, good. Thank you NightOwls! Bye! [Passes out on Sylvy's back]

Sylvy: Poor little Pyro [Exits the hall with Pyro on her back]

* * *

**A/N Done! Fic will be on hiatus for a while, until my life has been sorted out! Reviews please! Watch the summary to see what the current status is!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I don't own pokemon. I'll ignore dares sent via reviews, send it by PM.** **Sorry for the hiatus, needed to sort out a few things in life. Send dares by PM, I'll ignore those in Reviews (Review section are for reviews) *Important A/N under***

* * *

Ghost: [Barges in through door] man! It's been forever but I don't blame Pyro life gets busy. Anyway, Pyro is running late today so I guess we shall start with someone's dares not mine

Everyone: Meh!

Pyro: I'm here~ … … GHOST HOW DO YOU GET HERE BEFORE I DID?!

Ghost: because you're slow. Problem?

Pyro: Why you little-

Ghost: Or should I expose the little secret about last night? [evil laugh]

Pyro: you wouldn't dare!

Ghost: try me

Pyro: fine let's start with...

**_Truths_**

**_Everyone: how was your break from truth or dare answer truthfully I'll make sure pyro does not do anything drastic_**

**_Celebi: when team rocket was trying to get you, why u no KILL_**

**_Arcy: who is your favorite creation excluding Tina and who is your most hated _**

**_Ash: between misty May and dawn who is your best friend_**

**_Dares, Alright time for pain_**

**_Ray latios fight me 2 on one in a fight_**

**_Arcy tell me who the biggest sinner is in this world (so I can dig his grave)_**

**_Arceus ray and latios play Russian roulette_**

**_Tina I get to nuke _****_you_**

Ghost: I wanna cuddle with Dia!

Dia: What?!

Ghost: [Goes to cuddle with Dialga] don't mind me

Dia: Hard to do when someone lying on my back with arms around my neck… Feels like I'm gonna get choked to death

Pyro: [Grins] Don't give him any ideas, Dia!

Dia: [Pales and shuts up]

Ghost: Anyways! Everyone, how was your break from Pyro?

Everyone: … … Like shit

Pyro: Why? Thought you would feel good, go to the beach, go shopping or something like that?

Arcy: Well. There ain't a beach or a mall IN THIS HALL!

Pyro: ?

Giratina: You fricking locked us in here!

Pyro: Oh

Ghost: That explains why you were all here when I came in

Everyone: [Glares at Pyro] We were bored, starving and dying of thirst

Pyro: Hey! I had a lot on my mind! [Teleports Sylvy in and cuddles] But that's all gone now! Well… mostly

Sylvy: Yay! I missed you Pyro!

Pyro: Me too! [Goes to sleep on Sylvy's back]

Latias: In five minutes and already asleep… What a great host…

Ghost: Question for Celebi! When Team Rocket was trying to get you, why didn't you kill them?

Celebi: I did kill them! They sent more and stole all my knife collection! … … My… Knife collection… WAAAAHHHHH! [Cries]

Rayquaza: Is it just me or did Cebs get a little more civilised. She can speak in sentences now!

Arcy: Boredom does stuff… Deal with it

Ghost: Knife collection? Wow, she actually collects them

Mew: I saw it! So many knives!

Ghost: Arcy, who is your favourite creation, excluding Tina?

Arcy: Well… …. …. Vic, I think?

Ghost: Fair enough, he's kind of like the normal guy here

Vic: Yeah! Everyone's Crazy!

Ghost: Well, who's your most hated person here, Arcy?

Arcy: Why, Pyro of course! He fucking locked us in here for several weeks!

Pyro: [Growls] Grrrr…

Sylvy: There there! Don't mind the mean llama! [Scratches Pyro behind ears]

Pyro: [Purrs and smiles]

Ghost: Well… Next is Ash! Forgot you were here!

Ash: [Lying on floor, half starved to death]

Ghost: Oh [Conjures up Muffin in front of Ash]

Ash: Hm? … … Food? Food! [Jumps up and eats muffin]

Mew: Muffin! [Rushes to Ash's muffin]

Arcy: It's not for you! [Charges Hyper Beam]

Ghost: I wouldn't do that Arcy, you know Pyro is very protective of Mew for who-knows-what! There was one time Team Rocket accidentally killed her with a gun. [Shivers] Boy, Pyro revived her and unleashed Void at full power! I'm sure they wished they had the same punishment Latios had instead! Even I pity them!

Latios: Worse than my punishment? [Shivers a lot]

Arcy: What'd he do?

Ghost: I don't wanna recall the memory! [Hugs Dia tighter]

Victini: Who's Void anyway?

Aura: [Appears in the hall with a bright light] Ghost doesn't want to answer that, but I can! Basically, Void is the sadistic side of him. It seems he has some kind of split-personality, his normal self and his sadistic self. Void usually only comes out when Pyro lets him out or gets very angry.

Tina: Sounds bad! [Shudders]

Aura: Worse than bad! Some say that if you happen to anger him and he lets Void take control, you'll wish you were dead or never born! Just pray and hope it never happens to you

Latios: Sounds like what I felt when I insulted him! Man, did I learn a lesson from that!

Victini: How do we know if it's Void or Pyro?

Palkia: Void has pure black eyes, no whites or other colours. His voice is split into three, all speaking simultaneously. Usually has a black flame-like aura surrounding him, I think the bigger the flame aura is, the angrier he is. I saw him just before Py- I mean Void was going to punish Tio

Aura: Correct. And that's all we know, [Looks at sleeping Pyro on Sylvy's back] who would've though a small black fox that's so cute could be the cause of doomsday in the future? Better go now! Bye~ [Teleports away]

Arcy: Better do a good job keeping him happy

Ghost: Just keep Sylvy and Mew around him and he'll be happy! Anyways Ash! You finish eating yet?

Ash: [Stuffing the last piece of muffin in mouth] Mmf?

Mew: [Whimpers]

Sylvy: [Whispers in Pyro's ears] Mew must be hungry

Pyro: [Smiles and conjures up a 2 feet wide muffin in front of Mew]

Mew: Yay! [Munches on muffin]

Ghost: Now that you're finish, Ash, between Misty, May and Dawn, who is your best friend?

Ash: My best friend is Pikachu!

Ghost: Let me rephrase that a little. BETWEEN Misty, May and Dawn, who is MOST LIKELY to be your best friend?

Ash: Hm… Well, they all were great and travelled with me… Um…. If I had to choose one-

Ghost: you do

Ash: I'd say Dawn!

Ghost: Great. Ray, Tio! Fight me!

_[A wild Rayquaza and Latios appeared!_

_Rayquaza used Extreme Speed!_

_Ghost is not affected by it!_

_Latios used Luster Purge!_

_It's not very effective!_

_Ghost used Psychic on Rayquaza!]_

Ghost: [Uses Psychic on Rayquaza to throw him around the room]

Ray: Ow! Ow! Fuck! Ow! Shit, my tail! Fuck!

_[Latios sweatdrops!_

_Rayquaza fainted_

_Latios used Zen Headbutt!_

_It's not very effective!_

_Ghost used Psychic!_

_It's not very effective!_

_Latios fainted_

_Gained 2597 exp]_

Ghost: That was fun!

Arcy: [Looks at unconscious Ray and Tio] Right…

Ghost: Arcy, who's the biggest sinner in this world? I'll dig his grave!

Arcy: Pyro is! He traps all the legendaries, including the goddess!

Ghost: Arcy, Ray, Tio! Russian Roulette time! [Holds up a revolver]

Arcy: Fuck

Ray: …

Ghost: Sit down! [Conjures a round table with three chairs]

Ray, Tio, Arcy: Do we have too? [Sits down]

Ghost: [Places revolver down in the middle and spins it]

Tio: Not me, not me, not me… Please not me

Ghost: [See's the revolver stops and points at Tio] Tio! You first! [Spins the barrel and gives to Tio]

Tio: Oh God [Holds revolver up to head and shoots] *Click* Whew! That was close!

Ray: [Picks up the gun] Meh! [Holds it up and shoots] *Boom!* F-f-fuck [Dies]

Ghost: Uh… How do I revive people?

Arcy: What?! What do you mean 'How do I revive people?'!

Ghost: Um… well….. Only Pyro knows how to do that

Tina: WTF?! Don't you all know?

Ghost: Nah

Tina: fine… I'll get Pyro

Tio: But he's asleep!

Tina: I'll be fine [Shakes Pyro a bit]

Pyro: … Grr [Grunts]…. No, not yet… [Continues sleeping]

Sylvy: You should wait

Tina: But Ray's dead! [Shakes Pyro harder]

Pyro: Stay AWAY! [Uses Psychic and sends Tina crashing into the ceiling]

Tina: Ow…. [Faints]

Sylvy: Told you!

Arcy: Pyro? Please revive Ray, sir?

Pyro: [Grumbles]…. Fine… [Revives Ray and sleeps]…

Arcy: Hah! I knew asking nicely would do the trick!

Sylvy: Yeah, he's like that

Ray: Dammit I have a headache

Tio: Not surprising considering you just shot yourself in the head

Ghost: Now that the drama's over. [Teleports Tina far away and pulls out a laser designator] I get to nuke Tina!

Tio: Arcy, just make Tina immortal for a bit. I'm sure Pyro doesn't want to be woken up

Arcy: I guess [Makes Tina immortal]

Ghost: [Nukes Tina using laser designator to guide nuke. Nuke explodes and mushroom cloud goes up] Now that! Is cool! Well, that drained my energy! I'll fall asleep now! [Lowers mask and takes off sunglasses then falls asleep on Dia]

Tina: Out like a light. Great, now both our hosts are asleep

Hero Lumanite (Hero): [Teleports in and looks around] Hm… Where is- Ah [Spots Pyro sleeping on Sylvy] There you are! [Starts shaking Pyro]

Sylvy: [Jumps away with Pyro] Don't! He's asleep!

Hero: Oh… Well, I'll do my own then! I'm next with the set of truths and dares!

**_Wow, been awhile since the last set... Anyway back to work._**

**_Truths_**

**_Dont all of you guys have a spot on the incest train, not just Arcy?_**

**_Victini you really cannot do more than 3 push ups? _**

**_Azz who don't you have any blackmail of? _**

**_Everyone, who wouldn't you like to be in a room with for an hour? _**

**_Why aren't there any poison legends Arcy? _**

**_Can any of you tell me why you let teams like Team Magma capture you? _**

**_Mewtwo are you the one Team Rocket made or the one mew gave birth to? _**

**_Dares_**

**_Entei set anything you want on fire_**

**_Azz burn all the blackmail you have_**

**_Mel no singing at all for 2 chapters_**

**_Regis gotta beat box _**

**_All male legends get into your human form and go to the human world in pretty blue dresses, tight dresses _**

**_All female legends to your human forms and get ya butts to human world wearing bikinis of your boyfriend' s choice if you dont have one make your crush pick_**

**_Oh everyone battle each other. Winner gets a ' get outta dare or truth pass' _**

**_That my friend is it_**

**_Light' s out_**

Hero: Everyone, Raikou you too, don't you guys have a spot on the incest train too? Not just Arcy

Rai: But at least we're a brother-sister! Not a mother-son!

Latias: Yeah! Rai's right! Even though I don't have a 'spot on the incest train'! I'm with Ash!

Ray: Waaahhh!

Ky: [Whacks Ray]

Grou: Shut it you crybaby!

Hero: Anyway! Victini, can you not do more than 3 push ups?

Vic: [Looks down in shame] No…

Hero: Why?

Uxie: Cuz just look at dat ass!

Azelf: [Whacks Ux upside the head] shut it sis!

Hero: That was… weird. Azz! Who don't you have any blackmail of?

Azz: Well, you, Ghost, Pyro, Aura. Yeah

Hero: You have at least one for all the legendaries?

Azz: What can I say? I'm good like that!

Hero: Everyone, who would be the last person you want to be in a room with for an hour?

Everyone: MEW!

Mew: B-but… but- WWAAAHHH! [Cries hysterically]

Pyro: [Teleports Mew close to cuddle with] don't mind the meanies. It isn't your fault… [Rubs Mew's head and goes back to sleep]

Mew: [Sob] T-thanks P-pyro! [Goes to sleep next to Pyro]

Sylvy: That's really cute! [Lies down on the ground and goes to sleep]

Tia: [Looks at the three sleeping] so cute! [Takes a photo]

Hero: That was mean of you guys! Next question for Arcy, why aren't there any poison legendary?

Arcy: Because if there was, it'd help a certain pink feline [Glares at sleeping Mew] in poisoning me!

Vic: You know that was a mistake! Mew just thought cyanide was sugar since it was white!

Arcy: If Tina wasn't there, I'd be dead!

Ray: Yeah, you'd be a dead llama!

Arcy: Shut it!

Hero: Can anyone tell me why you guys let teams like team Magma capture you?

Grou: Huh! Please!

Ky: They didn't 'Capture' us!

Dialga: Yeah! We weren't in any trouble at all!

Palkia: We were just pretending to be captured for fun!

Arcy: We could've left them at any time! With our powers!

Hero: Doesn't seem like it… Mewtwo, are you the one Team Rocket made or the one Mew gave birth to?

Mewtwo: Rocket… I shall answer your questions no more [Meditates]

Hero: Great, another one of those secretive guys… Entei! Set something on fire!

Entei: With pleasure! [Uses flamethrower on Raikou]

Rai: Aaaaahhhh! Hot Hot Hot! It burns! [Runs around]

Suicune: [Uses Hydro pump on Raikou] There you go sweetie!

Rai: [Faints]

Entei: [Chuckles] that was fun!

Hero: Azz! Hehehehe, burn all the blackmail you got!

Azz: [Gasps and faints from shock]

Hero: Pyro~ If you can hear me then teleport all that Azzy got here!

Pyro: [Smiles and teleports all the blackmail in]

Everyone: [Looks at the mountain of papers, photos, recordings]

Hero: Wow, he has tape recordings, photos and notes! Entei! Burn them!

Entei: [Mutters] Woudn't want my picture being seen… [Uses Fire Blast]

Hero: Whew! It's getting hot in here! Mel, you can't sing at all for this and the next chapter!

Meloetta: … … [Goes into a corner and sobs]

Mesprit: She's so sad! [Sobs]

Arcy: I didn't know singing meant so much to Mel!

Hero: Me neither. Regis gotta beatbox!

Regis: Re Regi! [Beat box!] *Beep beep bloop boop beep beep beebeep!*

Tina: Sounds like someone censoring a 'How to swear' video!

Hero: I agree, well. Next up on the dares list is-

Pyro: Sorry, no can do! I don't allow them out of the hall no more!

Hero: [Sees Pyro with eyes still closed and smiling peacefully] Fine. Everyone battle each other!

Mew: But-

Pyro: Except you Mew, just sleep~

Mew: Ok [Goes to sleep]

Pyro: [Sleeps]

Raikou: So, we battle? I just got up!

Ray: Yeah, we battle

Deoxys: TO WAARRR!

_30 minutes later_

Celebi: HAHAHAHAHA! I win again! What do I get! If it's another Magikarp, I'm gonna kill y'all!

Hero: Here [Hands 'Get out of Truth or Dare' card] You can only use this once!

Celebi: Yeeeaaaahhh!

Hero: Bye guys! [Teleports out]

Pyro: [Yawn] Zzoo~ Are they done yet?

Arcy: Yea

Pyro: Are we done yet?

Tina: Yea

Pyro: Nice try, but no. We aren't done, hahahahahaha! Next up!

Kecleon352 (Kec): [pops into existence wearing Pharrell William's hat]Hey guys! So, it turns out that that black hole sent me straight to a Pharrell Williams concert. So, thanks Palkia! Anyway, to the dares!

Palkia: No probs! Gonna go easy on me? Please?

Kec: Nah! I want a Flareon first!

Pyro: [Sigh] Always…. [Teleports a Flareon in]

Flareon: Where am I?

Sylvy: Brother Flare?

Flare: Sylvy? Where are we?

Sylvy: Don't mind everyone, we're playing Truth or Dare with the legendaries

Flare: Legendaries? Oh my-

Kec: Yay! [Cuddles with Flare] So warm~

Flare: Sis? Who's this?

Sylvy: Don't mind everyone. Just do as you're told, for now just let Kec cuddle you

Flare: Oooookkkaaaayyy?

Pyro: Aw~ I'm feeling nice [Teleports Icy and Umbre in] C'mon Ray, Dia

Ray&Dia: yay!

Icy: Ray! [Cuddles with Rayquaza]

Umbre: Dia! [Cuddles with Dialga]

Flare: Sis Icy? Brother Umbre?

Icy&Umbre: Brother Flare?

Pyro: Big, happy family eh?

Sylvy: Yeah

Kec: Everyone! Let me introduce you guys to…[Teleports Minccino in] Peach! Make her feel welcome now!

Peach: Hi!

Everyone except Arcy: Hi!

Arcy: Why so small?

_[Peach used Tail Slap!_

_Arceus Fainted]_

Peach: Don't call me small!

Tina: Wow, Arcy fainted in one hit!

Kec: Yeah, she's just that cute and strong

Peach: Yeah!

Kec: Anyways, enough distractions! Short one today!

**_It's cosplay time! I'm gonna name certain legendary Pokemon to cosplay as other legendary Pokemon. Then you cosplaying Pokemon have to admit to the Pokemon you're cosplaying as that they're better than you. Right, so here's my list:_**

**_Groudon as Kyogre_**

**_Palkia as Dialga_**

**_Reshiram as Zekrom_**

**_Yveltal as Xerneas_**

**_Latios as Latias_**

**_Lugia as Ho-oh_**

**_Giratina (Origin Forme) as Rayquaza_**

**_Celebi as Mew_**

**_Articuno as Moltres_**

**_Raikou as Suicune_**

**_Terrakion as Virizion_**

**_Entei as Keldeo_**

**_Coballion as Heatran_**

**_Darkrai as Cresselia_**

**_And finally, Arceus as Pyro (*chuckles*)_**

Kec: I'm too lazy to read it out! [Shoves dares sheet to Pyro]

Pyro: [Sigh] Fine fine… [Uses projector to show the sheet on wall]

Arcy: Whaaat?! We have to be in a costume?!

Kec: Anyone who doesn't pull it off right will be left in the capable hands of Pyro, who I'm certain will make you admit your inferiority one way or another.

Pyro: Yer right!

Kec: Right, as for the rest of you who weren't highlighted, guess what? You get to wear t-shirts that say "I'm The Worst".

Ray: FFuuuuuck!

Kec: Don't worry about how they'll fit, I'll leave it to Pyro to tailor them to fit. Oh, and neither the cosplaying Pokemon nor the t-shirt wearing Pokemon are allowed to take their clothes off for 2 chapters, this and the next. Muwahahahahaha!

Tina: Who's making our costumes?

Pyro: [Snaps finger and costumes appear, forces legendaries in] That answer your questions?

Legendaries in costumes: [Cries a lot] Whyyyyy?!

Kec: Wow, their tears are flowing like rivers…

Pyro: Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river~

Kec: That's enough. Remember guys! Admit dat shit!

Pyro: Yveltal, you look so ridiculous!

Yvel: I know right?! I'm a bird! Not some deer!

Xer: Grrr…

Kec: C'mon guys!

Grou: Ky is better

Palkia: Dia is better than me

Resh: Zek is an idiot

Kec: Ahem…

Resh: Grrr… Zek is better

Yvel: The deer is better

Tio: My sis is the best!

Lugia: How is Ho-oh better?

Pyro: Hm? Where's the admitting part?

Lugia: Fine. She's better

Tina: Ray is… Ray is… ugh…. Ray is…. B-better?

Kec: Didn't like that tone, but fair enough

Celebi: I no kill Mew!

Pyro: That's good enough

Articuno: Mol is better

Rai: Sui is better! No doubt! [Kisses Sui]

Sui: [Giggles] Oh you!

Pyro: That's enough, love dogs

Terra: Viri is stronger than me

Entei: The water horse, or hose, is better than me. How, exactly?

Cobal: Lady Heatran is better

Darky: Cress is better. She's a thief!

Cress: No! I did NOT take the cookie!

Darky: Stressing on the word like that means you're lying!

Pyro: That's enough! I look forward to this one!

Arcy: … … … …

Pyro: Well?

Arcy: [Sweats] … … …

Kec: Come on!

Arcy: … … … Pyro is… B-b-better… Fuuuuuuccckk!I HATE THIS FRICKING COSTUME AND GAME!

Pyro: Yeeeeaaaahh! You better believe it!

Sylvy: Oh, you are stronger than her, you know that Py

Pyro: [Grins] Yeah, thanks! [Nuzzles Sylvy]

Kec: All you people! The rest of legendaries that are not in costumes! [Forces them in T-shirts]

Ky: Why does this say 'I'm the worst'?

Pyro: Cause you are!

Kec: You guys are staying in that! Until the end of next chap!

Pyro: Night, guys! [Curls up next to Sylvy]

Sylvy: He looks so cute!

Icy: Ray! You look good in the T-shirt!

Ray: [Pouts]

Icy: Aww~ [Curls up on Ray's head]

Umbre: Dia… why is the 'o' in worst lighting up?

Dia: My diamond…

Umbre: Oh

Flare: Are we going now?

Kec: Sure, little Flarey!

Flare: Flarey?

Kec: [Nuzzles Flare's tail] it's so fluffy I'm going to die! [Teleports away with Flare]

* * *

**A/N There it is! All done! Thank you for sticking around and sorry for the hiatus! Remember! Dares via PM! By the way, if you think something is wrong. Check the reviews section for any notices by Aurawarrior13 or Theonlyghost. If for whatever reason I can't access FF, I'll get them to relay the message via Reviews section. I can access FF only via my personal hotspot from my phone, so sometimes I might not be able to for a week or so.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hehehe… I feel so bad for putting it off. It's just so much harder to write this fic than others! Sorry! Anyways, don't want to keep you waiting longer. Onwards! I don't own Pokemon. I'll ignore dares sent via reviews. Life messed up, blah, blah, blah. So sorry if you get left out in this, I know there will be some since I just can't remember which set I've done already [Also, it's 4am and I haven't slept for, like, almost 20 hours. Typing this up with a can of Red Bull by my side]**

* * *

Arcy: Look! I win!

Keldeo: No you don't! Look! [Holds up Ace of spades card] I win!

*Boom!*

Kel: [Looks at card and sees bullet hole] Aaahh! [Throws card away]

Mew: Nice shot!

Arcy: [Holds up sign saying '10']

Pyro: Thanks Mew, Arcy!

Everyone: [Silent]

Pyro: Why the sudden silence?

Mew: Py?

Pyro: Yeah?

Mew: Why is one of your eyes grey?

Pyro: Oh… it's nothing!

Arcy: Since when did you become half-blind?

Pyro: [Sigh] Do I have to tell you?

Mew: Yes… please? [Uses Baby-Doll Eyes on Pyro]

Pyro: [Rubs Mew's head] Alright, I got this while saving my son

Ray: Since when did you have a son?

Pyro: Not long ago, adopted. Name's Vulcan, he's a good boy

Arcy: Ah… being a good father, eh?

Mew: That's very sweet that you adopted a son!

Pyro: Let's forget this. Now, onwards! First up is Silverbird22

**_Arcy hug Dia_**

**_Azz switch minds with Mew_**

**_Mew *hands over 9001 pounds of sugar* have fun cause the pounds of sugar are OVER 9000!_**

**_That's all for now._**

Silverbird22 (Silver): Hai!

Pyro: Hello

Silver: I can has Vaporeon?

Pyro: Yes, yes… You can has Vaporeon [Teleports in a Vaporeon]

Sylvy: Hello brother Dew! Looking as girly as ever!

Dew: Shut up!

Silver: [Cuddles with Dew] You are so cool!

Dew: Thanks!

Mew: Hold on, aren't you confused?

Dew: Nope! This is all just a weird dream!

Arcy: Ah…. Denial, I see

Pyro: Good technique, if I say so myself

Silver: Arcy~

Arcy: [Fearfully] Y-yeah?

Silver: Hug Dia!

Arcy: Urk…

Palkia: I volunteer! I volunteer!

Silver: [Glares at Pal]

Palkia: [silently mutters] who could've known a Florges could be so scary

Arcy: [Hugs Dia awkwardly]

Pyro: That's a good girl [Pats Arcy's head]

Arcy: You dare treat a Goddess like a pet?!

Mew: What kind of Goddess gets trapped?

Pyro: Yeah! What kind of Goddess gets trapped by a cute, innocent, little black fox?

Arcy: [Sulking] I just want a normal life…

Pyro: I can make you a full llama!

Arcy: NO!

Pyro: Alright… just wanna help!

Silver: [Nuzzles Dew's head] Azelf! Switch minds with Mew!

Dew: Hey! Be careful with the fins!

Azz: No! Please no! I BEG YOU!

Pyro: Sorry… A dare's a dare [Switches Azz's and Mew's mind]

Azz: Whee~ This is so fun! Now I have two tails!

Mew: Feels weird with only one tail…

Pyro: That's enough of that [Switches back and cuddles with Mew] I like it better when you guys are in your own body!

Mew: Aw… I was having so much fun!

Azz: Thank God it's over

Silver: In my opinion, it was too short. Here, Mew! [Throws a bag with 9001 pounds of sugar]

Mew: YAAAY! I love you Silver! [Chomps on bag]

Pyro: Uh oh…

Arcy: Shit's going down

Ray: Damn right they are

Latias: Run!

Kyurem: … [Ducks as a Hyper Beam is fired at his head]

Mew: WHOA! DRAGONS! [Rushes Zekrom and Reshiram]

Zek: Run?

Resh: You bet [Starts running]

Zek: Hey! Don't leave me here! [Runs]

Mew: Come back!

_1 hour later_

Aqua: [Sigh] And you forgot all about your powers

Pyro: Heh… yeah, thanks though

Aqua: Just be careful! [Teleports away]

Pyro: [Places Mew on Sylvy's back] Damn… another scolding from Aqua

Sylvy: Don't worry! Panic makes people forget things!

Pyro: Thanks

Silver: I'm out! [Teleports away with Dew]

Pyro: Next up is Kecleon352!

Kec: [Teleports in with Flare in Mickey Mouse hats] Hey there, everyone! We just took a trip to Disneyland, and it was awesome! Anyways, to the dares!

**_Now for some dares:_**

**_Mew: Eat this giant wedding cake! _**

**_Azelf: Here's a new camera. Go collect blackmail to your heart's desire._**

**_Uxie: Erase the memories of a pair of rivals. _**

**_Whoever got their minds wiped by Uxie: You two are partners. True blue friends. Oh, and (if they're opposite genders), you're also lovers._**

**_The Swords of Justice: Guess what? In my story, you're training Ronald the Keldeo. How does that make you feel?_**

**_*clears throat* Anyways, that's all! Come on Flarey, let's go to Disneyworld Tokyo next! *disappears into another portal*_**

Kec: Yes… hehehe… [Conjures up a sugar-free giant wedding cake] Here Mewy!

Everyone: NOOOOOO! NOT MORE SUGAR!

Mew: Yeah! MOAR! [Starts munching on cake while everyone runs]

Kec: Eat it all up! [Rubs hands together evilly]

Pyro: Shit… I don't like that gesture

Mew: [Spits out cake] Ew! What is this? It's so tasteless!

Kec: That's because it's sugar-free dearie~

Mew: I hate sugar-free food! [Uses Spacial Rend to get rid of cake]

Pyro: [Sigh] Thought I was a goner there [Rubs Mew's head] I like you more when you are not sugar-high

Kec: Let's continue! Azelf, here's a new camera. Go collect blackmail to your heart's desire! [Conjures up a new camera]

Azz: REALLY?! YAY! I GOT A NEW CAMERA! [Does a small dance]

Everyone: [Sweatdrops]

Kec: Uxie~ You erase the memories of a pair of rivals in here~ [Rubs Flare's head and smiles evilly]

Flare: That… that feels s-so good! [Nuzzles Kec's hand]

Uxie: [Grins] With pleasure [Scans room and lands on Pal and Dia]

Pal: [Sweats] Uh…. Please no?

Dia: I didn't steal your book!

Uxie: Oooohh… so it was you~ Yet another reason why I should erase your memory

Pal: [Smacks Dia's head] Why did you tell him that?

Dia: I thought he knew!

Uxie: Say goodbye [Erases Dia and Pal's memory]

Dia: … Who am I?

Pal: … What?

Kec: You! You there

Pal: M-me? Are you talking to me?

Kec: Yep! And the blue horse thing too!

Dia: Me?

Kec: Both of you! Yeah, both of you are partners! Lovers!

Dia: Really?

Pal: Um…

Kec: Don't tell me you forgot your soul mate?!

Pal: Soul mate?

Kec: Yeah! You and Dia, the blue horse!

Dia: [Looks awkwardly at Palkia]

Pal: …

Pyro: Well? Kiss already!

Mew: Yeah!

Sylvy: Come on, don't be shy!

Kec: You heard them

Pal: [Kisses Dia]

Dia: [Kiss back]

Kec: Hmph! Just had to have an awkward moment. Next up, Swords of Justice!

Cobalion: Yes ma'am!

Kec: Guess what? In my story, you're training Ronald the Keldeo. How does that make you feel?

Terrakion: Do I get to fight him?

Virizion: Do I have to?

Cobe: It's alright as long as he doesn't cause trouble

Keldeo: Hey! I wanna train too!

Pyro: [Chuckles] No chance!

Kel: What does that mean?!

Pyro: You wanna fight my pokemon?

Kel: Bring it!

Pyro: Mirage, time to train! [Conjures a Luxury Ball and throws it]

Mirage the Flygon: Yay! Training time!

Pyro: I see you're happy

Mirage: Yep!

Pyro: Now, Keldeo, your opponent will be my Flygon, Mirage

Mirage: [Battle stance] Let's do this!

Keldeo: (Thought)_ Umm… this is bad…_

Pyro: Come on! I'll let you go first! Where's your confidence?

Keldeo: My body is ready!

Pyro: [Snickers] My body is ready…

_[Keldeo used Aqua tail!_

_Mirage used Fly!_

_Keldeo used Sacred Sword!_

_But it missed!_

_Mirage used Fly!_

_It's super effective!_

_Keldeo used Double Kick!_

_Mirage used Hyper Beam!]_

Pyro: Yeah! Finish him!

Mirage: [Charges Hyper Beam]

Keldeo: [squeaks] shit

Mirage: [Fires Hyper Beam] Take this!

Keldeo: [Faints]

Pyro: [Rubs Mirage's head] Good… that was a great battle!

Mirage: Thanks!

Pyro: Return, have a good rest [Returns Mirage]

Kec: [Claps] Impressive battle

Pyro: Trained him myself

Mew: Yeah! You go, Pyro!

Kec: Whelp! That's all from me, come Flarey, let us go to Disneyworld Tokyo next! [Disappears into a portal with Flare]

Pyro: Remind me to feed Mirage some Supreme pokepuffs

Mew: Alright… do I get some too?

Pyro: Ask, and ye shall receive

Ray: Can I have a pokepuff?

Pyro: Fuck off

Ray: Aww, damn…

Pyro: Just kidding! [Gives Ray a Deluxe Mint pokepuff] Only because I'm feeling kind

Ray: Really? Thanks!

Pyro: Now then, next is a newcomer, Crimson Homura!

*Roof gets blasted by Draco Meteor*

Crimson Homura (Crimson): Hi guys! I've got some truths and dares!

**_Truths:_**

**_Arceus: Where do you keep the elemental plates, and why do you hardly ever use them?_**

**_Weather Trio: Now that you all have Primal Forms, what do you think of them?_**

**_Kyurem: do you prefer your current form, or your fusion with Resh/Zek? If the latter, which one?_**

**_Zygarde: how do you feel about not being referenced throughout this entire FanFic? _**

**_Regigigas: Just how slow are you to start up?_**

**_Dares:_**

**_Mew: have a kilo bag of this! You have to eat all of it!_**

**_Giratina: Use your power over the distortion world to bring Celebi back and leave the hall of Origin. I'll make sure that Pyro doesn't stop you._**

**_Ash: leave the hall of Origin. If you can (evil laugh)._**

**_Kyogre & Groudon: now that you have your Primal forms, fight!_**

**_Finally, Pyro: revert all changes to the legendaries, so that they are all in their normal human forms with no dresses/gender swaps/looklike other pokemon etc_**

Crimson: First is Arcy, where do you keep the elemental plates, and why do you hardly ever use them?

Arcy: To tell the truth, I don't know where they all are, that's why I hardly use them. I can't find them

Crimson: And why is that?

Arcy: Because a CERTAIN pink feline thought it was funny to steal and hide other people's property!

Pyro: Hey hey hey! She's just playing!

Arcy: Just playing? Then why didn't she give it back? It's been millions of years!

Mew: I kinda forgot where they are too…

Pyro: Uh… hehe… I'm sure she has her reasons!

Arcy: [grumbles] Yeah, sure…

Crimson: You, you and you!

Grou, Ky & Ray: yeah?

Crimson: Now that you all have Primal Forms, what do you think of them?

Grou: I look awesome

Ky: You look fatter

Grou: So do you, whale

Ky: ORCA! NOT WHALE!

Grou: Whale lord!

Ky: GRRAAAAAAHH… Orca!

Ray: Now, now kids. Let's stop this petty argument

Crimson: What do you think of your Primal Form, Ray?

Ray: I don't even know what I look like

Pyro: Wow… genius

Crimson: [Sigh] Kyurem, do you prefer your current form or fusion with Resh/Zek?

Kyurem: … [holds up sign saying "current, unless it's more convenient"]

Pyro: You really try hard to stay silent, don't you?

Kyurem: [Holds up music player with Justin Bieber]

Pyro: Whoa there! I ain't saying it's bad!

Kyurem: [nods]

Crimson: That was close, Zygarde, how do you feel about not being referenced throughout this entire fic?

Pyro: Zygarde's here? [Looks around]

Ray: Really? Where is Zy?

Arcy: Wait, who's Zygarde?

Mew: What's a Zygarde?

Zygarde: How could you guys forget me? [Burst into tears]

Pyro: Oh… I thought you were a wallpaper pattern in the corner of the room, sorry

Zy: [Cries harder]

Pyro: Hey now! Don't flood the hall!

Crimson: Wow… Forgotten by all, that's sad. Now, Regigigas, how slow are you to start up?

Regigigas: [Eyes{?} start flashing]

_1 hour later_

Regigigas: *Blip … Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep*

Pyro: Finally! I was getting sleepy there!

Crimson: [Yawn] So, how long?

Arcy: 1 hour, on the dot

Pyro: That's long…

Sylvy: I say…

Crimson: Time for dares! But first,

Ray: -let me take a selfie!

Arcy: Shut the fuck up

Ray: Aw…

Crimson: As I was saying, first, here! [Gives Primal stones to Ray, Grou and Ky]

Weather Trio: Yeah! This is great!

Crimson: Now, have this Mew! [Throws a kilo bag of something white]

Mew: yay! Hope it's not sugar-free!

Crimson: [Snicker] Nope, it's not sugar-free

Everyone else: I sure hope it's not

Mew: [Eats half of it before spitting it out] Ew, this is worst! [Starts crying] It tastes weird!

Pyro: [Takes a sample of it] Hm… salt. You're mean, you know that Crim? [Goes to comfort Mew]

Crimson: I know. Giratina, use your power over the distortion world to bring Celebi back and leave the Hall of Origin

Pyro: No you-

Crimson: Yes he will

Tina: Yeah! Home sweet home, here I come! [Brings Celebi back] Come along, Arcy!

Arcy: Whoopee!

Pyro: You, stay here! [Points towards Arcy]

Tina: Aw, what?!

Pyro: You can go, but she stays

Tina: She ain't going, I ain't going!

Pyro: [Shrugs] Fine by me!

Crimson: Let's continue then, Ash…

*Silence*

Crimson: Where's Ash?

Pyro: Dunno

Crimson: [Sigh] Then I can't do this… Grou and Ky, go Primal and fight!

Grou: Oh, it's ON!

Ky: COME GET SOME OF THIS! [Turns Primal]

Grou: That's what your mother said when I went to her last night! [Turns Primal]

Pyro: Ooooooohhhh! Daaaaammn!

_1 and a half hours later_

Pyro: [looks at fainted Grou] Looks like he's only good at talking

Ky: Well, when ground and fire meets water, they get KILLED! [Faints from exhaustion]

Arcy: More like a draw

Ray: Amen to that

Crimson: last one! Pyro, revert all changes!

Pyro: [Revives all and reverts all changes to the legendaries] Done and dusted!

Crimson: Byeee~ [Teleports away]

Pyro: That was long! Next up is PikachuGirl2004!

**_Truths:_**

**_Zekrom: Which Legendary do you like?_**

**_Giratina- Did you have a crush on another Legendary before you met Arceus?_**

**_Everyone: Your Best Memory._**

**_Dares:_**

**_Arceus- I dare you to say that you don't like Giratina._**

**_Reshiram- Kiss the favourite legendary you like._**

**_All girls- Kiss the boys that you like (anywhere) except Arceus and Reshiram._**

**_Reshiram- Have one eeveelution._**

**_Celebi- Destroy all your Knifes and weapons._**

Pyro: First one is, Zekky, which legendary do you like?

Zek: Um… do I have to answer that?

Pyro: Yep! Sure do!

Zek: It's uh… Resh

Resh: [Gasp] Really?!

Zek: Y-yeah…

Pyro: I'll interrupt the awkward/romantic moment with the next truth, you guys can sort that out later. Tina, did you have a crush on another Legendary before Arcy?

Tina: Nah... My heart's for Arcy, and only Arcy

Pyro: Too cheesy for me. Everyone, best memory?

Everyone: Beach Party!

Sylvy: Beach party?

Pyro: Since when did you guys go to the beach?

Mew: 2 days ago!

Pyro: But all of you were locked in here!

Mew: Arcy found a way out!

Arcy: Sshh! [Slaps hoof over Mew's mouth]

Mew: Mmph?!

Arcy: Uh… hehe…

Pyro: [Glares at Arcy] You and I need to have a talk later, _friend_

Arcy: Shit, I'm fucked

Pyro: Next dare is for you,_ my little friend_, say that you hate Tina

Arcy: That's cruel!

Pyro: Do it

Arcy: I-I h-hate Giratina… not!

Pyro: Not good, but it'll do. Resh! Kiss the one you like!

Resh: Um… Do I have to?

Pyro: Unless you want to join Arcy here

Resh: o-ok… [Kisses Zek quickly]

Zek: … A-am I d-dreaming?

Pyro: Save it for later, Zekky. Now, all the girls, kiss the boys that you like. All except Arcy and Resh!

*Girls kisses the boys, some of the boys faints*

Sylvy: Really now… Such weak wills!

Pyro: [Sighs and revives all] Resh, you choose an eeveelution

Resh: I've always wanted an eevee!

Pyro: [mutters] Sorry old friend. [Teleports Eevee in]

Eevee: Pyro! There you are! How are you? How's Aqua?

Pyro: I'm fine Elric

Elric: What are we doing here?

Pyro: Resh wants to cuddle with you

Resh: So, you're Elric?

Sylvy: Yay! Daddy's here!

Elric: Cuddle Reshiram? B-but what about Valerie?

Pyro: It's nothing! Now, go on!

Elric: Fine… just, tell her for me, ok?

Pyro: All sorted!

Elric: [Climbs up and curls up on Reshiram's head]

Resh: [Squeals] So cute!

Pyro: Lastly! Cebs!

Ceb: Yeah? I kill someone?

Pyro: Destroy all your knives and weapons

Ceb: [Starts crying while teleporting knives in and destroying them]

_20 minutes later_

Ceb: [Destroys last knife]

Pyro: Sure got a lot of knives and guns there

Ceb: My pride and killing joy

Pyro: Whelp! That's all done! Goodby-

*A Cubone walks in*

Cubone: Don't forget me! [Hit's Pyro with bone]

Legendaries except Mew: [Cheers]

Pyro: Ow! Who are you? [Glares at legendaries and they went silent]

Cubone: I'm Nugget! [Turns to everyone] I'm a pokehuman, and I'm pretty powerful. I hope you guys don't want a demonstration, because I'm not in the mood to!

Pyro: So?

Nugget: In my opinion, the host of the show has to participate as much as the legendaries so no cuddling until the end of this chapter [Teleports the eeveelutions out and turns to Mew]

Mew: Yes?

Pyro has taken a liking to you so you're going too [Teleports Mew out and places a magic lock so no one except Nugget could teleport them back] Now for the fun! Most of them are directed to Pyro. I will stay in here and help.

Legendaries: [Cheer loudly]

Pyro: Damn… Not Mew too!

**_TheFinalElements:_**

**_::::TRUTHS::::_**

**_~Pyro: Who's your crush? This can be anyone, not only the ones in this room._**

**_~The 3 Regis: Do you know Morse code?_**

**_::::DARES::::_**

**_~Pyro you have to teleport your crush into the room and kiss them, but they won't be Sylvy or Mew since they're on lock. Try someone else. _**

**_~This is my Druddigon at level 65. His name is Happy*Teleports Happy in* This is my Serperior at level 64. His name is Leaftail*Teleports Serperior in*This is my Sealeo at level 65._**

**_I forgot her name, but she does have one.*Teleports Sealeo in* Okay, now Happy fights Articuno, Leaftail fights Moltres, and Sealeo fights the flirty thingy that completes the Kanto bird trio._**

**_~Legendaries discuss the worst punishment for Pyro!_**

Nugget: Pyro!

Pyro: What now?!

Nugget: Who's your crush?

Pyro: [Whispers something incomprehensible]

Nugget: What was that?

Pyro: [Whispers something again]

Nugget: [Raises bone club] I can't HEAR you!

Pyro: [Whispers] Mew

Nugget: AND HE SAYS MEW!

Arcy: Wow…

Ray: [Smirks] Really now?!

Latias: Didn't expect that!

*Legendaries start to laugh*

Pyro: [Blushes] Shut up, or I'll kill you PERSONALLY afterwards!

Legendaries: [Shuts up]

Pyro: Thank you

Arcy: LEGENDARIES! WHAT IS YOUR OCCUPATION?!

Legendaries: WAR! WAR! WAR! WAR!

Pyro: SHUT UP!

Nugget: That was a good one. How about this? Legendaries! What do you think of Pyro?!

Legendaries: SHIT!

Nugget: What do you think of shit?!

Legendaries: Pyro!

Nugget: Thank you!

Legendaries: That's alright!

Pyro: [Fumes silently]

Nugget: That was both random and fun!

Arcy: I say!

Pyro: What is this? Tease Pyro day?

Nugget: Maybe? Next is Regis! Do you know Morse code?

Regis: *beep… blip … … … … Beep … beep … beep*

Pyro: Funny… that was Morse code for 'no'

Nugget: Then I assume it's a yes. Dares! Pyro, teleport your crush into the room and kiss them, but they won't be Sylvy or Mew since they're on lock. Try someone else

Pyro: Whyyy? Why must you torture me like this?!

Nugget: Oh, you don't know torture yet, sonny boy!

Pyro: … [Teleports an Espeon in and kisses the Espeon]

Espeon: P-Pyro? [Faints]

Pyro: Sleep tight [Teleports Espeon away]

Nugget: Who was that?

Pyro: Ellie

Nugget: Who's Ellie?

Pyro: An Espeon

Nugget: I mean…. Who…. Argh! Whatever! Next up! This is my Druddigon at level 65. His name is Happy [Teleports Happy in] This is my Serperior at level 64. His name is Leaftail [Teleports Serperior in] This is my Sealeo at level 65.

I forgot her name, but she does have one. [Teleports Sealeo in] Okay, now Happy fights Articuno, Leaftail fights Moltres, and Sealeo fights the flirty thingy that completes the Kanto bird trio.

Zappy: I have a name, you know?

Leaftail: Ready for battle!

Sealeo: Come on!

Happy: Let's do this!

Pyro: A dragon named Happy… wow…

_30 minutes later_

Pyro: Guess the birds aren't all that great… even with the type advantages

Nugget: What can I say? My pokemon are great! Now, last dare! All the legendaries will discuss the worse punishment for Pyro since I'm an innocent soul that can't make up something horrible [Looks at Arcy with puppy eyes] but it has to be slow torture and something very entertaining!

Arcy: With pleasure!

Legendaries: [nods]

Nugget: I'll leave first, oh, and stop it Ray! If anyone even TRIES to take off my skull, you'll regret it [Brandishes bone and teleports away]

Arcy: Now, ladies and gentlemen, I believe we have some business to discuss

Ray: Yes… how to torture Pyro

Arcy: I think I've heard about his son, Vulcan the Quilava

Pyro: [Looks at them wide-eyed]

Everyone: [Grins]

Arcy: Think I've figured it out [Teleports Vulcan in]

Vulcan: Dad? What are we doing here?

Pyro: …

Vulcan: Dad? [Turns around and froze in fear as Legendaries creep up on him]

_2 hours later_

*Legendaries lay on the floor, unconscious, beaten and bruised*

Pyro: Are you alright?

Vulcan: Y-Yes… Just scared

Pyro: Glad you're safe

Vulcan: I-I was s-scared that you w-would get another i-injury like your e-eye

Pyro: Sshh… don't worry~ [Teleports away with Vulcan]

* * *

**A/N Yep… Very tired but can't sleep, dunno why. Again, very sorry to anyone I've missed out, I'm just really tired. I don't know when this will be updated again, it's very hard to find time to write my fics during term time, but I'll try my hardest. Also, very sorry, I'm not good at writing battle scenes…**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Like I said, these are hard to write, harder than you think it is. Nevertheless, I manage, even though I'm working on two other fics and a rewrite of one more [This is half-term break! Lots of time]. Also, I've pre-ordered Omega Ruby and looking forward to playing it. All I'm going to say is, from next week until mid-December, updates are gonna be real slow. [I've also got some eevee and zorua to trade in pokemon Y, just letting you guys know]**

* * *

Pyro: Hello guys!

Victini: Hi!

Pyro: Hello lil guy!

Vic: Don't call me little!

Lugia: What ya gonna do about it?

Vic: I'll shish kebab your ass

Lugy: Whoa! Chill! I don't need any more violence, I'm still sore from last time!

Arcy: Agreed

Pyro: It's you guys' faults, if you didn't threaten Vulcan like you did then it wouldn't have happened

Shaymin: Why'd you even care so much for that boy?

Pyro: That's enough of that! Let's get to the point! First up is Silverbird22!

Silver: [Comes in through door with Dew charging Moonblast and Solar Beam] Hi guys!

Arcy: What's up with the attacks?

Silver: These attacks? [Fires them at Palkia] That's for saying Florges aren't scary! All dragon type piss themselves when I'm near… Fishy [Cuddles with Dew]

Dew: The name's Dew, not Fishy

Silver: Whatever you say, Fishy! Next up is Ash!

Ash: Ya?

Pyro: Hey! You're back!

Silver: You go die in a hole

Ash: What?!

Pyro: I like that one

Silver: You heard me! [Makes hole appear in the floor] Die in this pit of death!

Ash: [Goes to edge and peers down] Can I at least leave my pokemon? It's madness if you want all of us to die!

Pyro: [Chuckle] I've always wanted to do this… Silver, may I do it? Pleeeeeaase?

Silver: Just make him die in the hole!

Pyro: [Walks up to Ash] Madness? This… is… SPARTAAAA! [Kicks Ash into the pit of death]

Ash: Fffuuuuuuu-

Silver: Who knew he curses?

Dew: Beats me, at least it was funny!

Pyro: I'm starting to like you Dew, you're cool

Dew: Thanks! [High-fives Pyro]

Pyro: [Goes back to Sylvy] Carry on

Silver: Ray?

Ray: Ya?

Silver: YOU HAVE A MEGA! I'M SO HYPED FOR OMEGA RUBY!

Ray: Really?!

Pyro: WOW! I'M SO HYPED FOR OMEGA RUBY TOO!

Silver: Tia's and Tio's mega also looks great!

Tia: Thanks!

Tio: Great...

Pyro: Didn't see you there, Mr. Enthusiastic!

Tio: [Sigh]

Silver: Zek! Go cuddle with Resh and her… wait, where's Resh's eevee?

Pyro: Right, forgot to bring them here [Teleports in some of the eeveelutions]

Dia: Come here Umbre!

Umbre: Hi Dia! [Sits on top of Dia's head]

Ray: Yay, Icy's here!

Icy: Long time no see, Ray!

Elric: Here again, Pyro?

Pyro: What can I say, Elric? I'm bored

Elric: Well… [sees Dew]Wait, Valerie dear?

Dew: [Tackles Elric onto floor and starts repeatedly jumping on him] I'M A GUY! AND I'M NOT YOUR WIFE! WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS THINK I'M A GIRL?!

Sylvy: Probably because you look like one

Dew: [Gets off Elric] shut up, Syl

Icy: But you do look like a girl

Umbre: True

Dew: Not you guys too

Elric: [groans] Hurts so... much…

Silver: Now that you cute eeveelutions are here, Zek go cuddle with Resh and Elric!

Zek: [Cuddles with Resh and both of them stare at Elric] What do we do with him?

Resh: He doesn't look as cute when he's flattened!

Pyro: Consider this a favour old friend [Heals Elric completely]

Elric: Thanks Pyro!

Pyro: Not a prob

Elric: [Goes to join Zek and Resh] Warm… [Fur suddenly stands up] What the…?

Zek: Oops

Resh: Now you look even cuter! A brown fur ball!

Pyro: [Chuckles] Seems like Zek's electricity made your fur stand up!

Elric: [Grumbles] And it's hard to make it go down

Silver: But you do look cute as a fur ball!

Elric: [Whines]But I don't wanna be a fur ball!

Silver: [Sigh] Fine… Let's go Dew! [Cuddles with Dew and teleports away]

Pyro: Next up is Crimson Homura!

Crimson: [Teleports behind Palkia]

Palkia: Well?

Pyro: Well what?

Palkia: Where is Crim?

Sylvy: Behind you, of course!

Palkia: [Turns around and jumps in fright] Whoa, shit!

Pyro: How'd you do that, Crim?

Crimson: Spacial Rend is fun!

Palkia: Wait, that's my special move!

Crimson: You got problem? I'll call Silver back if you want!

Palkia: No no, Florges es de miedo

Pyro: What?

Sylvy: He says that Florges are scary

Pyro: Oh

*Small portal appears and Hyper Beam is shot at Palkia from it. Portal closes*

Palkia: [On the ground] Ow…

Crimson: Anyways, here's what I got!

**_Hi guys, back with more Truths and Dares! _**

**_Truths:_**

**_Dialga and Palkia: Can you two remember anything about who you are/were?_**

**_Arceus: Do you want your plates back?_**

**_Dares:_**

**_Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde: Fight it out!_**

**_Mew and Celebi: role reversal. Mew, have these knives and go on a killing spree! Celebi, have this sugar!_**

**_Everyone: Become Shiny! (I know you all hate your shiny forms)_**

Crimson: Dialga, Palkia. Do you remember anything about who you are/were?

Dia: Yep… Pyro gave our memories back

Pyro: Don't get the wrong idea, I just figured that you guys would be more of a nuisance, asking loads of questions!

Crimson: Huh… Arcy, you want your plates back?

Arcy: Yes please!

Mew: You know where they are?!

Pyro: Please don't

Crimson: [Teleports all plates to Arcy] There you go!

Arcy: Yeah! Got all my plates back! Now it's time to face your demise, Pyro! [Uses/holds Dread plate and turns into Dark type]

Pyro: Sylvy?

Sylvy: Yay! Arcy come on! Let's play catch! [Uses Moonblast]

Arcy: Shit! Shit shit shit shit! WHICH ONE'S THE IRON PLATE?! [Gets hit and faints]

Sylvy: Aw… she didn't catch the ball

Raikou: [Sweatdrops] How do you even play catch with a ball that explodes so powerfully?

Pyro: Mew... You scatter the plates again , kay?

Mew: Yeah! [Teleports all plates away randomly]

Crimson: Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde, fight!

Xerneas: Let's do this!

Yveltal: Alright!

Zygarde: This is the one time I hope you guys forget me [Hides in a shadow]

Pyro: Go Yveltal! I'll cheer for ya!

Yveltal: Ha! Pyro cheers for me and not you Xer! Thanks Py!

Crimson: Round… START!

Xer: Take this! Aurora Beam!

Yveltal: [gets hit and grunts]

Pyro: Come on! You can do this!

Yveltal: Bitch! Steel Wing!

Xer: [Gets hit] ow… Moonblast!

Yveltal: Shit [Faints]

Xer: Ha! I win!

Zygarde: Sludge Wave!

Xer: [Gets hit while dancing] What the fuck? [Faints]

Zygarde: Yay, it worked!

Crimson: Ha! Zy wins! That's what you guys get for forgetting him! Lastly [Makes everyone change into shiny colouring] done! Bye! [Creates portal to distortion world and goes through it, portal closes]

Tina: He invades my homeland and doesn't take me with him…

Arcy: Cheer up Tina! Also, I think that the blue looks good on you!

Tina: Thanks… when did you wake up?

Arcy: A moment ago

Pyro: Enough with the chit-chat, next up is TheGhostArchAngel!

*Hall suddenly goes dark*

"It's dark!"

"No shit"

"Sshh!"

"Sshh yourself!"

"Quiet!"

*Hall becomes bright again*

TheGhostArchAngel (Ghost): I have returned from darkness!

Pyro: And I have returned from my nap!

Ash: And I have returned from changing my pants!

Latios: Wimp! You don't deserve Tia!

Tia: Oh hush! You shat yourself too!

Tio: [Blush]

Tia: That's what I thought!

Ghost: Enough! My turn!

**_Truths _**

**_Arcy how do you feel about electric or techno music _**

**_Darkrai why is your hair the best _**

**_Mew whats better Law and order or The Chaos Route and Anarchy_**

**_Dares _**

**_Dia explain a time paradox to Groudon _**

**_Palkia, Arcy and Pyro it's time for a game of Mario Party lets see who kill another first including my self _**

**_Ray Play Sonic 06 the whole game_**

Ghost: Arcy

Arcy: Ghost

Ghost: Arcy

Arcy: Ghost

Ghost: Ar-motherfucking-cy! Shut up for a bit!

Arcy: That's my dare?

Ghost: No! First is your truth! How do you feel about electronic or techno music?

Arcy: They're weird, kinda like seizure-inducing music

Pyro: Take this! [uses Bolt Strike on Arcy]

Arcy: [Collapses, twitching] S-s-shocking…

Ghost: Darkrai, why is your hair the best?

Darkrai: It's because I use a special hair gel! Like it?

Pyro: Nah

Darkrai: Just a little?

Pyro: Nah

Darkrai: Just appreciate this great hairstyle a little, Pyro [runs hand/claw through hair]

Pyro: Nah. And if I have to say it again, it will be in the form of Moonblasts

Darkrai: Alright… I get it

Ghost: Mew, what's better; Law and order or The Chaos Route and Anarchy?

Mew: Sugar!

Pyro: [Sweatdrops]

Kyogre: Atta girl!

Groudon: Just what we expected

Pyro: I don't know those two… but from the names, I think Law and Order is better

Reshiram: No way! It's shit!

Tina: It's okay…

Ghost: Everyone shut up! I was asking Mew!

Mew: Um… Law and Order! I think?

Ghost: Thank you… time for the dares. Dia, you're the time deity, explain the temporal paradox to Grou

Groudon: Whyy? It's boring!

Dia: Ok… A temporal paradox can also be called the time paradox or the time travel paradox, it occurs with time travel to the past. These include the bootstrap paradox, predestination paradox and grandfather paradox. I'll explain the grandfather paradox. If I go back in time and kill my grandfather-

Grou: Why would you do that?!

Dia: It's just an example

Grou: Yeah but… why would you kill your grandfather?!

Pyro: Grou… just shut up

Grou: Yessir!

Pyro: Good, carry on Dia

Dia: Yes. If I go back in time and kill my grandfather before he met my grandmother, what would happen?

Grou: He'd be dead and your grandmother would be sad

Ky: [Face-palm] How can Dia's grandmother be sad if Dia's grandfather died without knowing her?

Grou: Well… Dia's grandmother might know her grandfather but Dia's grandfather might not know her grandmother!

Pyro: Just… Shut up Grou, shut up and listen

Grou: [nods]

Dia: Yes… If I kill him before he knew grandmother, one of my parents wouldn't have been borned. Thus resulting in me never being born. And if I wasn't born then I couldn't have gone back in time to kill my grandfather. If I couldn't and didn't kill my grandfather, then I would be born, thus going back in time to kill my grandfather. This goes on and on without end, resulting in a paradox

Grou: Ow… headache

Ky: [Smacks Grou's head] Good! You're learning!

Grou: [Growls]

Pyro: Now now… no time for petty fighting!

Ghost: About that… You, me, Pal and Arcy will be playing a game of Mario Party

Pyro: Great… I've never played it before

Arcy: HOW CAN YOU NEVER PLAY IT BEFORE!

Pyro: I'll be punishing you later

Arcy: Shit… Now I'm doomed

Pyro: UNLESS…

Arcy: [Eyes wide] Unless what?

Pyro: You could get out of punishment if you…

Arcy: If I what?! If I what?! Tell me!

Pyro: Scratch my ears

Arcy: That's it?!

Pyro: Yep!

Arcy: [Scratches Pyro behind the ears]

Pyro: Zzooo~ That feels r-really good

Arcy: [Stops] Am I free now?

Pyro: [Sighs contentedly] Yes… yes, whatever

Arcy: Gotta do that more often, right Tina?

Tina: Totally agreed, who knew there was such an easy way out of punishment?

Pyro: Don't get it wrong… This is just because I really want someone to do it. It's not an always kind of thing

Ghost: Now… Can we play?

_One game later_

Pyro: Dick

Ghost: Hater

Pal: You guys aren't my friends anymore!

Arcy: We never were!

Ray: Now kids, don't fight!

Pyro: Who're you calling kid, snake?!

Ray: [Cowers] Just trying to help

Ghost: Go play Sonic 06

Ray: Ok… [Starts the game up and plays it]

Pyro: Now while he's playing… good bye!

Ghost: Wai-

Pyro: Nope~ Times up!

* * *

**A/N Yes… Lots of stuff to do, not much time to do, not enough motivation. Updates gonna be real slow, what with the ending of 'A Teacher's Job' in sight. Reviews, dares by PM, thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**{A/N}** **Boy… I can't say that I'm too happy with the poll votes, only 4 people voted in total. Come on guys, show some support! These fics aren't as easy as you think it is to write! Adding on to that, I've got lots of homework that I need to do, making my whole life stressed, 24/7. Maybe I'm exaggerating, but it sure feels like it, and lately I've been getting headaches. [Sigh]Listen to me… I'm rambling again. Anyways, review please! I can't repeat this enough, so I'll try this**

* * *

**NO TRUTHS OR DARES IN REVIEWS SECTION, I'LL IGNORE ALL OF THEM!**

* * *

Pyro: Hai guys!

Legendaries: Hi!

Pyro: What's got you guys into a good mood?

Legendaries: Nothing!

Pyro: All this reeks of suspicion… Anyways, first up is PikachuGirl2004!

**_Dares:_**

**_Pyro- Throw Mew to the farthest wall. OR YOU WILL DIE!_**

**_Arceus- Kiss another legendary. (NO GIRATINA)_**

**_GENESECT- KISS THE LEGENDARY YOU LIKEY!_**

**_Mewtwo: Kiss the legendary you like too._**

**_Phione: DANCE TIME!_**

**_Pyro- BURN all of Mewtwo and Uxie's nerdy stuffy. And once both Mewtwo and Uxie cries, give them back all their stuff._**

**_Yvetal- Vs my lvl100 Sylveon which knows moon blast, attract, dazzling gleam and draining kiss. _**

**_If you win, you can get all the legendaries not including you to a vacation for a week _**

**_but if you lose, you have to confess the legendary you love or fight all the legendaries! _**

**_Truth:_**

**_Virizion: Which legendary you like?_**

**_Keldeo: Do you have a crush on someone? If you do, WHO?_**

**_Anyone- Have you noticed DEOXYS?_**

**_Xerneus- What legendary you like?_**

**_Deoxys: Who do you like?_**

Pyro: Okay… first dare- What the-? OKAY, WHO GAVE PIKACHUGIRL AN EVIL PILL?!

Arcy: What is it?

Pyro: [Shows sheet of paper with truths and dares on it]

Arcy: YEAH! HELL YEAH!

Giratina: What is it?

Arcy: [Whispers it to Tina]

Tina: Ooooooh! YESSS! HAHAHAHA KARMA!

Pyro: [Goes up to Mew] I'm sorry Mew, brace yourself

Mew: For wha-?

Pyro: [Throws Mew to the farthest wall] Soooorrrryyyy!

Mew: Aaaaaahhhh!

Arcy: Aw come on, Pyro! I know you can throw much harder than that!

Pyro: You shut up! Next dare is that you kiss another legendary, and it can't be Giratina!

Arcy: [Gasps in shock]

Pyro: Go

Arcy: [Hesitatingly moves to Lugia and kisses him]

Lugia: W-what?

Ho-oh: Bitch! [Slaps Arcy's face with wing]

Arcy: Ow! Sorry!

Ho-oh: Get away from him! [Starts repeatedly smacking Arcy with wings]

Arcy: Sorry! I can't kiss Tina!

Ho-oh: I don't care!

Pyro: [Smirks] Good. Genese-

Genesect: Nope

Pyro: You WILL kiss the legen-

Gen: No

Pyro: YOU WILL-

Gen: NOT!

Pyro: [Conjures up two Hyper Beams]

Gen: [Grumbles] Yes I will… [Kisses Meloetta]

Mel: … [Faints in shock]

Pyro: You're turn Mewtwo

Mewtwo: I see no point in doing so

Pyro: I repeat, you will do it

Mewtwo: Love is just one more weakness for a person

Pyro: [Growls loudly]

Mewtwo: [Glances at Mew]

Pyro: [Sees this and growls even louder]

Mewtwo: [Flinches, then goes to Shaymin and kisses her]

Shaymin: Mewtwo?

Mewtwo: It's just to get it out of the way

Shaymin: [mutters] better be

Pyro: [Sigh and cuddles with Mew] Phione, dance

*_Blow the Roof - Flux Pavilion_ starts playing, Phione dances to it*

Phione: … [curtsies after song finishes]

Legendaries: [Claps]

Pyro: Who knew Phione could dance so good?

Arcy: Next dare?

Pyro: I'm gonna like this

Legendaries: I'm not gonna like this

Pyro: [Teleports Mewtwo's and Uxie's notes and computers in] Say goodbye

Uxie: Nooooo! Don't!

Pyro: [Sets it all on fire]

Uxie: [Bawls]

Azelf: Gotta get a picture of this [takes out camera]

Mewtwo: … [sniff] …

Pyro: Just kidding! [Restores everything]

Uxie: [Sniff, sniff] Dick! [sob]

Pyro: Geez… Yveltal!

Yvel: Ya?

Pyro: Battle PikachuGirl's Sylveon

*Sylveon is teleported in*

Yvel: B-but I've got type disadvantage!

Pyro: pffft! It's all in the level!

Yvel: What level is Sylveon?

Sylveon: I'm level 100

Yvel: I'm only level 75!

Pyro: Tough. If you win, everyone except you get to go on a vacation for a week. But if you lose, you have to confess to the legendary you love or fight all.

Arcy: You better win! I need that vacation!

Sylvy: Yay! Another Sylveon!

Sylveon: Hi

Pyro: Battle… Begin!

Yvel: Take this! [Oblivion Wing]

Sylveon: [Takes hit and does not flinch] Hah! You call that an attack? THIS IS! [Dazzling gleam]

Yvel: [Gets blown back by attack] Ow… So dazzling, much bright, very damage

Sylveon: Then have some more! [Moon blast]

Yvel: Shit [Faints]

Pyro: [Revives Yveltal] Now, the choice. Legendary you love or fight?

Yvel: I love… Uh… Do I have to tell everyone?

Pyro: Yep!

Yvel: Xerneas

Xerneas: really?!

Yvel: Y-yeah

Xerneas: Go away

Yvel: [Cries and goes to a corner]

Pyro: Oooohhh… rejected

Arcy: That's gotta sting

Pyro: Anyways, onto the truths next. Virizion, which legendary do you like?

Viri: Um… uh… Can I not do this?

Pyro: No, you have to

Viri: I like Cobalion

Cobalion: I thought so!

Pyro: How about you, Keleo?

Kel: [Sitting at a corner mumbling] Why does she choose him?

Sylvy: [Sweatdrops] Looks like he has a crush on Virizion

Pyro: Yeah… And the next is for everyone. Have you noticed Deoxys?

Legendaries: Yeah… why?

Pyro: It's just… Deoxys doesn't talk much

Deoxys: I see no need to

Pyro: Great, just like Mewtwo… Next is Xerneas, which legendary do you like? I presume that it's not Yvel

Xer: I can't stand birds. I don't have a crush on anyone

Pyro: How about you, Deoxys?

Deo: I don't have anyone either

Pyro: Aw… Then that's that set done! The next is The Awesome Eevee! Man, I love that name…

**_Mew is given a gigantic pile of pure sugar :D._**

**_Celebi must chase and kill the sugar hyped mew._**

**_Ash must make out with misty while latias watches._**

**_Latias must make out with rayquaza while ash watches._**

**_Dialga has to prank darkrai by replacing his hair gel with pink hair dye and super glue._**

**_Elric gets a badge saying he's awesome and a gigantic cookie_**

Pyro: For this one, I'll teleport in the eeveelution family; or at least some of them [Teleports in said eeveelutions]

Icy: Ray! [Cuddles with Rayquaza]

Ray: Missed you, Icy!

Icy: Me too

Dialga: Hello Umbre

Umbre: Hi Dia! Nice to see you again!

Dia: Same here….

Elric: Here again? [Goes to Reshiram and cuddles with her] At least you are warm

Resh: Uh… thanks? Nice to see you again

Pyro: Now that we're all here, let's get this party started. [Snaps fingers]

*Pile of sugar appears in room*

Mew: Sugar!

Pyro: Have fun!

Mew: [Quickly eats sugar and becomes hyped]

Pyro: Now, Celebi!

Celebi: Ya?

Pyro: [grumbles] I'm gonna hate this…. You gotta chase and try to kill the sugar hyped Mew

Celebi: Yes! [Picks out a knife from new collection and starts chasing]

Pyro: [Secretly speeds up Mew] go on Mew. Don't let that psychotic celery catch you

* * *

_2 hours later_

Celebi: [pant pant] Can't …. [huff, pant] go on

Mew: [Falls asleep mid-air]

Pyro: [Catches Mew] Next on the list… We'll need Ash!

Latias: Yay!

Pyro: [Teleports Ash in]

Ash: Aw, what?! I was about to catch that Dratini!

Pyro: Tough luck [Teleports Misty next to Ash]

Misty: Ash?

Ash: Hi Misty!

Pyro: You two must make out while Latias watches

Latias: WWWHHHHATT?! That's so mean!

Pyro: Sorry, a dare's a dare

*Ash and Misty makes out while Latias starts crying*

Pyro: Okay… Latias, make out with Ray while Ash watches

Latias: That's worse!

Pyro: A dare's a dare

Latias: [Starts a quick make out session with Ray]

*Ash does not react*

Pyro: Seems like Ash does not care

Ash: I know that Latias doesn't want to

Pyro: [Rolls eyes{Well… eye, the other's blind}] What 'ev [teleports Ash and Misty away]

Ray: we should do that more

Tia: Shut up!

Icy: Yeah! Shut up!

Pyro: Dia! Come here!

Dia: Okay…..

Pyro: [Whispers to Dia] Replace Darkrai's hair gel with pink hair dye and super glue

Dia: Alright!

Umbre: This will be fun!

Pyro: [Teleports Dia and Umbre away]

Arcy: Where'd they go?

Pyro: Somewhere for the dare. But for now, Elric!

Elric: Yes Pyro?

Pyro: Here [Teleports a giant cookie and a badge saying "Elric's Awesome!" to him]

Elric: For me?

Pyro: Yep!

Elric: I love chocolate chip cookies! [Start munching on giant cookie]

Pyro: [Teleports Dia and Umbre back in and whispers] Done?

Umbre: [Snickers] Yep

Pyro: DARKRAI!

Darky: What?

Pyro: Your hair looks weird, go style it again

Darky: My hair? OH NO! [Rushes to bathroom]

Pyro: [Snickers]

Darky: [Comes out fuming] WHO MESSED WITH MY HAIR GEL?!

*Darkrai's hair is bunched together and is pink*

Legendaries: [Laugh]

Tina: This is almost as good as Mew's prank on him!

Darky: WHO WAS IT?!

Pyro: [Points to Dia]

Darky: Get back here! [Starts chasing Dia]

Dia: Noooo! Get away! [Uses Roar of Time]

Darky: Ugh… woozy…. [faints]

Pyro: And that's a wrap! Next is SilverBird22!

**_Pal: *moonblasts* TROLLLOLLOLLLO_**

**_Aww Elric looks cute as a fur ball ALL THE ELECTRIC TYPES MUST STAND NEAR ELRIC AND GIVE HIM A HUG!_**

**_Ceb:burn a Pokemon (minus the evvelutions, Elric, myself, and Pyro)_**

**_Ash: How's the hole?_**

SilverBird22(Silver): [Comes in through door] hai guys!

Palkia: Noooo! Florges are scary!

Silver: [Moonblasts Pal]

Palkia: S-scary [faints]

Pyro: I think Pal has developed a phobia of Florges, anyways [Teleports Dew the vaporeon in]

Elric: Vale-

Dew: IT'S DEW! AND I'M A GUY! [Starts repeatedly tackling Elric]

Elric: Ow… [Faints]

Pyro: [Sigh] Oh Elric, what am I going to do with you? [Revives Elric]

Silver: Meh [Cuddles with Dew] Fishy…

Dew: I'm a water fox! Not a fish!

Silver: Okay Fishy…. My first dare is for all electric types to stand near Elric and hug him! He looks cute as a fur ball!

Elric: [Whines] I told you! I don't want to be a fur ball!

*Zapdos, Zekrom, Raikou, Thundurus hugs Elric*

Elric: [Fur stands up] Noooooo!

Pyro: He DOES look cute as a fur ball

Reshiram: Agreed

Elric: Not you guys too! Save me!

Pyro: Celebi

Silver: Burn someone, it can't be Elric, eeveelutions, me or Pyro though

Celebi: [Starts using blowtorch on Reshiram] DIIIIEEE!

Reshiram: That's warm…

Celebi: Why won't you DIEEE?!

Reshiram: I'm a fire type, of course I won't be burnt to death!

Celebi: Oh…

Pyro: Next!

Silver: [Teleports Ash in] How was the hole?

Ash: It was endless….

Silver: Fair enough

Pyro: [Creates another giant hole] THIS IS SPAAARTAAAAA! [Jump-kicks Ash into hole]

Ash: Not againnnn!

Pyro: [Closes hole] Love that line

Silver: That's all from me! [Teleports away with Dew]

Pyro: Finally, it's Assertingfire3!

**_Truths:_**

**_Kyurem which legendary is your favorite._**

**_Giratina what do like the least about arceus._**

**_Celebi do you like guns or knives more._**

**_Zapdos if you could date anyone who would you date._**

**_Dares:_**

**_Arceus kick giratina then kiss him where you kicked him._**

**_Yveltal perch on xerneas antlers._**

**_Zygarde attempt to give celebi therapy._**

**_Latios kiss rayquaza_**

Pyro: Kyurem, which legendary is your fav?

Kyurem: [Shrugs]

Pyro: I can't force you, can I?

Kyurem: [grins and nods]

Pyro: Then Tina! What do you like the least about Arcy

Tina: Nothin! She's perfect!

Pyro: Except her face

Tina&Arcy: Hey!

Pyro: Just stating the facts…

Arcy: Just shut up!

Pyro: If you think I'm going to shut up just because you tell me, you are something else!

Arcy: Shut up…

Pyro: I think not! Celebi, do you like guns or knives more?

Celebi: Knives. Knives more blood, guns less blood

Pyro: Just the psycho that everyone knows and loves!

Ray: I don't!

Pyro: Zapdos, if you could date anyone, who would you date?

Zapdos: Anyone?!

Pyro: Yes… anyone

Zappy: Anyone… …. … [starts drooling] …. So many choices… so little time…

Pyro: I think we broke Zappy

Articuno: Good, he's better like this

Pyro: Ouch… why you gotta be so rude?

Moltres: Because we're just stating the fact

Pyro: Fair enough. Arcy, kick Tina then kiss him where you kicked him

Arcy: So many choices… Sorry Tina [Kicks Tina lightly in the face then starts make out session]

Tina: I like this [Continues make out session]

Pyro: [sigh] So predictable… Yveltal, perch on Xerneas' antlers…. Oh, this is going to be hilarious!

Yveltal: [Perches/Sits on Xerneas' antlers] Hi Xer!

Xer: Noooo! Get away, get away! Go awayyyy! [Faints]

Yvel: Whyyy?! [sobs]

Pyro: Don't tell me Xer's got a fear of birds. Next one is… Zygarde? Who's Zygarde?

Zygarde: [Cries] Why can't anyone remember me?!

Pyro: Anyways, Zygarde, whoever you are, you've gotta attempt to give Celebi therapy [Teleports Zygarde and Celebi into a sealed off room]

Arcy: That's very bad luck for him

Pyro: I say… Celebi? And therepy? Nuh-uh! They don't go together!

Tina: Amen to that

Pyro: Latios… kiss Ray!

Tio: Don't you mean Latias?

Pyro: It says here, Latios

Tio: [Kisses Ray, then turns to make out session]

Pyro: [snickers]

Tio: You know? I actually enjoyed that!

Ray: Weird… I can't make up my mind if I enjoyed it or not

Latias: Just say that you enjoy it! Then you and Tio get together and leave me alone!

Pyro: [Teleports Zygarde and Celebi back in]

*Zygarde has throat slashed by Ceb's knife*

Pyro: Just what I predicted [Revives Zygarde back to life]

Zygarde: B-b-b-bad i-idea

Pyro: That's all!

* * *

**A/N Thanks to those who sent me dares! Review please! I'll do this again**

* * *

**NO TRUTHS OR DARES IN REVIEWS SECTION, I'LL IGNORE ALL OF THEM!**


End file.
